Beneath the Silver Moon
by theresatheresa20
Summary: She'd never seen him so happy, so carefree before. Then again, she'd never seen him with his father before either. There was something about him though, something about his whole return that made Quinn uneasy, and she knew no good was coming from it.
1. Chapter 1

Glee and its characters are not mine.

Huge thanks to the wonderful Skittles for suggesting this, I definitely needed a little inspiration! Read and review and let me know what you all think! Thanks again!

* * *

"Puck if you move again I swear, I'll find your balls and remove them."

Quinn was exhausted. She had spent the day at the doctors office being poked and prodded, tested and examined, as if some rabid animal without a cure. It was her eight month checkup, and since she would soon be delivering they wanted to make sure everything was fine when it was time.

"Oh I love when you talk dirty to me," Puck mumbled from his side of the bed. Quinn rolled over and smacked him, hitting him right in the back of his head.

"Alright, alright! I'll stop tossing so much," he grunted as he slid away, "but you need to share the covers, I'm freezing over here." Quinn rolled her eyes and jerked the covers playfully, exposing his feet to the cool air.

"Baby!" he shouted in the darkness as he smacked her back, making Quinn giggle as she snuggled into the sheets.

Living with Puck hadn't been nearly as bad as she thought it would be. While his mom hadn't been thrilled with the arrangement at first, she wouldn't have Quinn or her grandchild on the street. It had been rocky in the beginning, Quinn growing tired of Puck's immaturity and wondering eye. While she knew he was Puck, she had expected him to step up and mature, something they fought about constantly.

He had finally pushed her to her limit when she caught him flirting with Santana one day, pissing her off and causing her to rush home and pack her bag. Puck caught her on her way out where Quinn had ripped him from one end to the other, threatening to give the baby up and never speak to him again. She called him a deadbeat and even went so far as to compare him to his father, something that had made Puck more than upset. He had pleaded with her to stay, promising that he would stop dicking around and grow up, being there for her and the baby. While Quinn hadn't really bought it, she didn't have anywhere else to go so she stayed, only to see that Puck actually stuck to his word. He got a job and started saving the money, going to the doctors visits and even stopped flirting with the other girls at school. It was a change that Quinn loved, and slowly but surely Puck had gone from the boy that knocked her up to the man she adored.

"I'm telling you, keep it up and you'll be waking up on the floor," he muttered, "Mess with the beast and the beast shall attack." Quinn laughed at his rant, finally sliding the blanket to him.

"Night Puck," she whispered settling down.

"Night monster," he murmured back, "and baby."

* * *

"Puck! Where'd you put my brush?"

They were already late for school and Quinn had yet to even untangled her hair or find a shirt to wear. During his tantrum for more covers during the night, Puck had knocked over their alarm clock and caused the two to wake up late.

"By the bed where you left it yesterday!" he shouted back, "Have you seen my sneakers?"

"Same place as always Puck, on the stairs!" If Quinn hadn't of been in such a rush for school she would've laughed at the two of them, completely lost without the other.

"Wait…oh, got it thanks!" Quinn fumbled through Puck's closet and grabbed one of his hoodies, throwing it on quickly and grabbing her bag.

"Mush mama, you're holding me up," he joked as she walked into the kitchen. He was chugging milk straight from the carton, sighing when he finished.

"Want some?" he asked sweetly while nudging her with the container.

"You're appalling," she shot back casually while grabbing a banana, "I'm raising two babies, marvelous."

"That's not very nice," Puck said childishly as he pulled her close, "and besides, I'm adorable." He flashed her his cheesiest grin, making her laugh while he tickled her stomach.

"Whatever you say Puck, just get me to school."

"And what are you gonna do for me?" he asked seductively, leaning close to her lips and brushing his nose against hers.

"You want me to tell you what I'll do for you?" she said while wrapping her hands around his neck, "Hm, lets see…how about not castrating you while I give birth to your baby? That hot enough for you?" Puck grimaced as she walked away, grabbing her belongings and heading to his truck.

"Always gotta go there with the baby thing," he shouted while following her out, "like you didn't enjoy yourself!" He locked the front door behind him and turned to join Quinn in his truck, only to run into her and drop his bag.

"Babe, you have to use these," he said as he tapped on her legs, "to get you over there."

"Puck," she said ignoring him completely, "who is that?"

"Who's who?" he asked looking over her head.

Leaning against his truck was a tall built man, with broad shoulder and big arms. His eyes were covered in sunglasses, with his tan skin shining in the sun and his dark hair visible under his baseball cap. Quinn turned to Puck in confusion, wondering who the hell would show up so early in the morning. She tried to call him but Puck was in a trance, leaving his things on the ground and stepping forward.

"Puck, Puck! Who is that?" Quinn asked tugging on his arm. He looked down at her, his face expressionless and his words barely audible.

"Quinn, that's my dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Glad to have you all back again! I can always count on ya'll to leave me such sweet reviews, and I appreciate those so much! This story is probably a little more angsty than You Can Always Come Home (yes, its possible) so keep reading and reviewing, thanks again!

* * *

Quinn stood awkwardly in the driveway, watching as Puck yelled at his father.

She could tell he was uncomfortable, keeping his distance while he ripped him from one end to the other. Puck never spoke about his dad, the only thing Quinn knew about him being that he was a deadbeat. She had often tried to bring it up but Puck would shut down, changing the topic or just growing silent.

She guessed they were finally done, as his dad reached out and offered his hand. Puck just shook his head, turning away while his father called out for him. He made eye contact with Quinn and nodded for her to get in the truck, starting the engine and revving the gas. As Quinn opened her door to climb in, she noticed his father staring at her and nodding before climbing into his own vehicle. His presence made her uncomfortable, and she wanted to know what the hell he was doing back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as they headed to school.

"Nope," Puck answered casually while clenching his jaw.

"Ok, will you talk about it? For me?" Puck looked over at her and groaned, a complete sucker for her every time.

"Look, there's nothing to talk about. That was my dad, he left when I was nine. He came home every now and then, but the visits got shorter and the absences got longer until he…" Puck paused as he grew frustrated at the thought of his dad, "He was an alcoholic and he cheated on my mom, who he owes so much back child support that there's a warrant out for him. He's a liar and thief, and I don't want him in my life." He stopped at the red light and finally faced Quinn, pulling down his sunglasses and staring her dead in the eyes.

"Anything else you wanna interrogate me about?" Quinn shook her head and turned to face the window, feeling guilty and sorrow all at once. They rode in silence the rest of the way, Quinn trying not to cry while Puck clenched the steering wheel tightly in anger. When they finally arrived Puck got out of his truck and left Quinn and his schoolbooks behind, heading towards the football field alone. She watched until he disappeared, finally crawling out and heading to class.

She knew she couldn't begin to understand what he had gone through as a child, but Quinn hoped that maybe Puck would let her in just a little so that she could.

* * *

"Ms. Puckerman?" Quinn had borrowed Finn's phone during Glee practice, her concern finally peaking when no one had seen Puck all day.

"Quinn? Honey is everything alright?" she asked panicking.

"Yes ma'am, everything's fine but…"

"But what sweetie, what's going on?"

"Well this morning before we left for school, Puck's dad showed up at your house." The other end of the line was silent, Quinn calling out to make sure they were still connected.

"Oh God. Did Puck see him?"

"Well yeah, he actually yelled at him and now he didn't show up for class or practice. I'm just wondering if you know where he is or what's going on?" She could hear Ms. Puckerman muttering on the other end of the phone, shuffling around and making noise.

"Quinn I'm coming home. Do you need a ride after practice?"

"No ma'am I have one, is everything ok?"

"Yeah sweetie, things are fine. I'll see you later ok?" Before Quinn could respond she heard a dial tone and hung up, having more questions and no answers.

"Everything alright?" Finn asked taking his phone back.

"I don't know, she just said she'd see me later." Finn shrugged while grabbing his backpack and heading for the door.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

Finn and Quinn pulled into the drive to find no sign of Puck or his truck. She sighed while she unbuckled her seatbelt, knowing something bad was going down in the Puckerman family.

"Thanks Finn, I appreciate it," she smiled while grabbing the handle.

"Anytime, let me know if you need anything."

Quinn and Finn had managed to repair their relationship. While it had taken some time, Finn had been able to forgive her for baby gate and the two had become good friends again. Puck hadn't liked their arrangement at all, seeing as Finn had yet to forgive him or even speak to him. Puck swore the only reason Finn had forgiven her was because he still loved her, but Quinn ignored him and called him paranoid.

She opened the door and headed to the fridge, exhausted from stress and starving for a snack. She was just about to grab the ice cream when the door burst open, Ms. Puckerman walking in while shouting.

"You don't just go off and miss school Noah, you know better!"

"Mom you don't even understand!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me Noah! I am still your mother and you will show me respect!"

"Well I wish you'd show me a little and just back off!"

Puck flew past Quinn, stomping upstairs and slamming his door shut. Quinn turned to Ms. Puckerman, seeing her flop down at the kitchen table with tears in her eyes. She walked over and sat by her, wrapping her small hand around hers. She didn't know what to say, so she just offered her comfort and a friend.

"I don't know when he got so angry," she said softly. Quinn rubbed her hand while handing her a tissue, hoping maybe she would shed light on what was going on.

"Ms. Puckerman, what's going on with Puck and his dad?" His mom looked up and shook her head, wiping her face and sighing.

"They have a complicated past sweetie, and a lot has happened between them…too much." Quinn didn't quite know what she meant, seeing as she was his mother and all.

"I mean, I know his dad left and that hurt, but did something else happen?" The tears continued to fall down her face as she rested her head in her hand.

"When you have your baby Quinn something is gonna happen to you," she said as she pulled her close, "something inside you shifts. Suddenly the only thing that matters is your child and you'll do whatever you have to do to protect them, no matter what. You'll walk through fire and turn yourself inside out before something bad ever hurts them." Quinn nodded, trying to follow along as she continued on.

"So when something bad does happen, and you cant stop it, it breaks your heart like no boy ever could. You ache because of your mistake and it's the one thing you wont ever forget when you lay down at night." Quinn was becoming more and more scared of where she was going, wondering what had happened to Puck that was so terrible.

"Ms. Puckerman," she said but his mom quickly shook her head again.

"I cant do this sweetie, I'm sorry." She got up and headed to her bedroom, leaving Quinn alone at the table. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, comfort Puck or his mom, so she decided to draw a truce and let them be. She grabbed her flats and headed outside, going for a walk to clear her head.

* * *

Quinn made her way down the sidewalk, watching the cars go by and picking cute flowers she passed on the way. She was just about to bend down for another when the screech of brakes stopped her. She looked towards the street to see a familiar truck reversing, making its way in front of her and stopping. Her stomach fell when she realized who the man behind the steering wheel was, stepping out and flashing her a smile.

"You're Noah's gal right?" Quinn contemplated running away, wondering if she could make it to the house without him catching her.

"Y-yes," she whispered, the uneasiness from earlier settling in.

"Well hi there, I'm Noah's daddy." He stuck out a huge and dirty hand, smiling as he removed his sunglasses. The resemblance was uncanny, every detail of Puck's face belonging to his father, down to his chiseled jaw and furrowed brow. Quinn stuck her hand out skittishly, only shaking his hand for a moment before pulling it back quickly.

"So you two having a baby I see," he smiled while pointing to her belly. Quinn could only nod, wishing he would get to the point so she could go back home.

"Well how about that?" He edged closer to Quinn, making her back step towards Puck's.

"So uh, so what are you doing back?" she asked nervously, watching his every move and wondering what he wanted.

"Well I uh, I need to see Noah," he said sighing, "something uh, something just came up and I wanted to see him." If Quinn had been confused before, this moment had blown it out of the water, her mind so confused by the Puckerman boys.

"What?" she asked gaining courage, "I mean is everything alright?"

"Well," he said sighing, "I just…when you see Noah, tell him I still want to see him, can you do that for me darling?" Quinn agreed and he turned to leave, flashing her a wink before climbing in his truck.

"Thank ya sweetie, see ya around."

Quinn just stood there as he drove off, trying to make some sense of her day. She didn't know what had happened to Puck in his past, but whatever it was she needed to know before it tore him apart any more.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Prepare for more drama and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"Puck?"

Quinn softly called for her boyfriend while lightly knocking on his door, pushing it open to find him sprawled out on his bed.

"Quinn please," he said lowly, "I don't wanna do this right now." She didn't say anything as she sat down beside him, taking his hand in hers and gently patting it.

"Fine, you don't have to," she said as she looked down at him, "but he wants me to tell you something." Puck shot up from his bed suddenly, facing Quinn and looking angry.

"He talked to you?" he asked agitated, "Where? And when?" Quinn hadn't meant to upset him even more, but she figured she might as well pass along the message.

"A few minutes ago, I went walking around the neighbor hood and he passed me on the sidewalk. He stopped and talked to me for a few minutes, wanting me to tell you that he wants to see you." Puck shook his head while cursing under his breath, hitting his pillow as he leaned back.

"Look, I know that this isn't really my business," Quinn said hesitantly, "but Puck can you please just tell me something? Anything, just so I can understand and help?" He was silent for awhile, shuffling her fingers between his and grinding his teeth before speaking.

"When I was a kid my dad was my hero," he said finally, chuckling at his sentence and surprising Quinn, "he was tougher than Batman and had a bigger truck." Quinn smiled as he spoke, imagining a mini version of himself running around.

"He was a trucker so he was never around much, always gone for weeks and weeks. My mom couldn't handle it, especially when she had my sister, so when I was six she told him she wanted a divorce." He made sure to avoid Quinn's eyes, his focus on a frayed string from his comforter.

"After that I only saw him once a year. He'd come pick me up on my birthday and let me pretend to drive his truck, making me feel like I was just like him you know?" He paused for a moment, clenching his fists while gathering his words.

"So on my ninth birthday he comes to get me, same routine and all, only instead of taking me around town he gets on the interstate. We start barreling down the freeway, leaving Ohio and heading into Indiana. I mean I knew I wasn't supposed to but I'm a kid, I thought we were going on an adventure." Quinn could tell he was starting to get angry again, his jaw tightening and his lips pursing.

"Anyways, we end up getting pulled over by state patrol because my mom had put out an amber alert. They snatch me from my dad and throw him in the back of a cop car, accusing him of kidnapping and all this crap. I mean when the father has the kid that's parenting right?" Quinn wanted to snicker at his sentence but she knew it wasn't the time, refocusing on Puck as he continued on.

"Well dad makes bail, gets out and he is pissed. He shows up to our house and I mean he is ripping my mom apart. I go outside because I want to tell her that everything is ok and that we were just going on a field trip." Quinn noticed Puck growing more and more uncomfortable, as he withdrew his hand from hers and ran it through his hair.

"So I go outside and I'm walking towards them, and all of a sudden I see my dad sling back and hit my mom. She falls on the ground and there's just blood pouring from her nose where his ring had hit her." Quinn gasped as he told her, not expecting him to say that.

"Of course I run to her and I'm crying, trying to help her and all, when I feel this sharp pain in the back of my head," he reached his hand back and rubbed the scar on the back of his scalp, "And I fall on the ground and when I look up there's my dad, swinging away at me." Quinn tried to hide the tears in her eyes but it was no use. She tried to touch him but he jerked away, standing up and pacing around his room.

"And he just looks at me while I'm laying there, and his eyes are just full of rage and anger. I tried to call out to him, to ask him what was wrong but he just leaves, gets in his truck as if nothing happened." Quinn opened her mouth to speak but Puck was now shouting in anger.

"He was deadbeat and good for nothing! No kid should have to see that, no kid should have to go through that!" Quinn stood and walked to him, placing her hands on his shoulders in hopes of calming him down.

"Puck," she whispered, "hey, listen to me." He stopped pacing and finally faced her, his expression solemn as she pulled him close.

"You're absolutely right, about everything. You shouldn't of had to go through that and I am really sorry that you did." Puck nodded in response as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"But I think you should tell him that, tell him all of this. Tell him why you're so hurt and angry and get this finally off your chest. Tell him all the things you've felt for the past seven years and say everything you've held back." He didn't respond, just staring at her while she spoke.

"You have to move on and let this go and now you can. While you're hearing what he has to say, make him listen to you too." He leaned his forehead against hers, relaxing a little as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I'm here for you, ok? But you have to talk to me and trust me, or this wont work."

"Thank you," he mumbled while placing a small peck on her cheek. They stood there for a few more moments until another knock rang on Puck's door.

"Noah," she could hear his mom whisper, "Noah I'm coming in." She opened the door and was surprised to see Quinn there, apologizing for interrupting.

"I just wanted to…" she said while trailing off, "but I can come back."

"No, its ok," Quinn said heading for the door, "I was just going downstairs." She waved to Puck before leaving, completely shocked by his honesty yet glad he finally let her in.

* * *

Quinn must have dozed on the couch, as when she opened her eyes the room was dark and silent. She sat up and wiped her eyes, trying to remember how she had gotten there. She made her way into the kitchen and looked at the clock above the stove, seeing that it was already midnight. Quinn quietly made her way upstairs, hoping not to wake up Puck as she crawled into bed.

When she opened the door she found their bed empty, Puck nowhere in sight. She figured he might be in his mom's room or something still talking, so Quinn pulled on her pajamas and snuggled into bed. She had almost drifted off to sleep when the sound of a door slamming shut stirred her. She sat up and turned to the window, peering out the curtains at the street.

Puck was coming up the drive, walking slowly and shaking his head. Quinn couldn't see his face so she had no idea what he was feeling, wondering if he had been out to finally see his dad.

"Hey, where you been?" she asked when he walked in, crawling to the end of the bed and curling up. Puck didn't answer, simply taking off his jacket and tossing it on the floor.

"Puck?" she asked again, still unable to see his face in the dark. She felt the bed shift and his warm hand touched hers. She got up and flicked on the side table lamp, now able to see his stunned expression.

"Puck what's going on?" she questioned, now wondering what had happened to him.

"He's sick."

It took Quinn a moment to process what he was saying, trying to make sure she was following him.

"Who? Your dad?"

"He's sick," he repeated while nodding, "and he doesn't think he's gonna make it."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so glad you all like this story! I'm really excited for where this story is going and I think you'll all like it too, so keep reading and reviewing please!

* * *

Quinn rolled over on her bed, looking to see the clock turning one.

The Puckerman family had been having a lazy Saturday at home with the exception of Puck, who had been gone that morning to clean Ms. Johnson's pool. Quinn hadn't exactly been thrilled about his new job either, knowing full and well that he had conquered her before. She groaned while she rolled back over, wondering when he would be back to entertain her.

The past week had been intense, seeing as the news of Puck's dad had shocked them all. He had come to the house a few times, trying desperately to see Puck, each time being shot down as Puck just wasn't ready to talk yet. Quinn knew he had become conflicted with the whole situation, remembering the man who had left him while looking at the man that was left. She had tried to talk to him again but he had shut her out, shrugging it off like it didn't bother him and staying busy in order to avoid home.

She heard the bedroom open and looked over to see a very sweaty Puck walk through, wiping his brow while he pulled off his dirty clothes.

"Woo wee," she said jokingly while sitting up, "How _you _doing?" Puck shook his head while chuckling, throwing his smelly shirt at her and heading to his bathroom.

"I see you've had a productive day," he said while motioning to her bunny pajamas.

"Actually I have," she said while scooting to the end of their bed, "I made cereal and changed the TV."

"Whoa look at you go!" he teased while rubbing her stomach, "And I thought I had it hard." Quinn watched as he slid off his jeans, her interest perking as her eyes took in his smooth back.

"How was Ms. Johnson's?" Quinn asked while he grabbed clean clothes.

"Fine," he mumbled while looking to her, "I mean I didn't bang her if that's what you're getting at."

"I didn't say that," she said defensively.

"You don't have to," he smiled.

"Well, you know, that's good to hear," she said feeling relieved, "I mean I trust you."

"Well, you know, that's good to hear," he mocked back, "Cause I trust you too." They nodded in unison as he made his way into the bathroom, Quinn calling out before he closed the door.

"Wait," she said getting up, "don't shower yet." Puck opened the door back and flashed her a confused look.

"I mean, I like dirty sex as much as the next guy babe, but even I think I'm gross," he said leaning against the door. She groaned at his cockiness, heading to their dresser and pulling out their bathing suits.

"Come on, lets go swimming," she smiled, handing his to him while he rolled his eyes.

"Baby I just got done fishing around in a pool," he said while taking his trunks.

"No, you just got done cleaning a pool, but you didn't get to enjoy it!" She headed to the bathroom and shut off his shower, closing the door while she threw off her pajamas.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" he asked through the door.

"Nope, not really," she answered while opening it back up, "So either you put that on yourself or I will."

"As turned on as I am," Puck said smirking, "I'm just not in the mood."

"Look," Quinn said growing agitated, "you and I have about a month left of freedom before we hand our adolescence over for a diaper bag and a baby. Now I don't know about you, but I'm not spending that time worrying about things we cant control. So you're gonna put those on and you're gonna take me to the pool and you're gonna like it, and if you don't, you're gonna pretend like you do, got it?"

* * *

Quinn had been enjoying every minute of the pool. Not only was it cold and refreshing, it was the only place where she found comfort from her ever expanding belly. She floated on her back while her tummy poked above the water, Quinn feeling more relaxed and at peace than she had in awhile.

"Its like Jaws!" Puck joked while poking her belly button, Quinn splashing him in the face as he pulled her to him.

"That is not funny," she said while rubbing her belly, "I already feel like a whale."

"Aw, your not a whale babe," Puck said comfortingly, "more like one of those cute blowfish." He received another splash of water in the face, Quinn giggling as he wiped his face.

"You're so getting it!" he growled while wrapping his arms around her chest, pulling her up and wading towards the deep end.

"You cant do this!" she laughed while trying to escape, "I'm pregnant!"

"So?" Puck asked while pretending to throw her, "The baby's already swimming in water, what harm will a little more do?" He pretended to chunk her again, Quinn squirming as she splashed wildly with her feet.

"Ok, Ok, I wont splash you!" she squealed through her laughter, "I promise, truce!" Puck finally let her go, keeping his eye on her as she grabbed a raft to lay on. He gently began pushing her around the pool, Quinn feeling spoiled at how sweet he was being.

"Thanks for this," he finally muttered after a few moments of silence, "I needed this." Quinn smiled as she patted his hand, wishing Puck could always be that honest.

"I don't wanna dwell on anything," Quinn said while rolling towards him, "but do you, I mean have you thought about any of it?"

"All the time," he mumbled while sitting on the steps in the pool, "I mean one minute I want to work things out and move on, but then I remember that he didn't care about me while I grew up so why should I care about him as he dies?" Quinn slid off her raft and plopped down beside Puck, grabbing his hand in the water and intertwining their fingers.

"You know you deserve better Puck," she said softly, "You shouldn't have been treated this way or had to wait all these years for a father, but guess what? Despite the time, you're finally getting him back. You get a chance to see him and talk to him, even if it is about his mistakes." She could feel Puck staring at her but she avoided his eyes, trying to get out the rest of her sentence without getting upset.

"Puck you're dad, while flawed and messy, he came back to you," she said while smiling, "Despite his choices and his mistakes he had the balls to come back and see you, face you and your mom even though he hurt you two so badly. I'm not saying he deserves forgiveness, but you should at least take the chance while you have it because not all of us get them." She thought about her own dad and the ruins their relationship lay in, knowing he would never find her and try to make amends. She finally turned to Puck and saw him nodding, hearing her out but not saying anything just yet.

"I know you're afraid of turning into your dad," she whispered as she leaned her forehead on his shoulder, "so go see him and find out all the things he did so you never will." Puck turned and planted a kiss on her forehead, pulling her up from the water.

"We better get going," he smiled as he wrapped a towel around her, "get you home and dry." She slid her flip flops on and headed to his truck, hopping in while he cranked it up. They remained silent on the way back, both thinking over their conversation. As they pulled into the drive, Puck stopped Quinn before she got out.

"Thank you," he said while tugging on her hand, "I don't tell you that enough, but I'd be lost without you." Quinn smiled as they got out, going inside to see Ms. Puckerman at the stove.

"Look at you," she laughed as Quinn walked in, "refreshed?"

"Very," she sighed while taking off her towel, "and hungry, whatcha cooking?" Before she could answer the doorbell rang, Puck calling out to answer it while Quinn munched on a biscuit. She opened the fridge for butter and closed it to find Puck and his dad in the kitchen.

"Mom," he said nervously while shoving his hands in his pockets, "can uh, can he stay for dinner?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took a little longer for this update, but I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Dinner had been awkward. Just when Quinn thought the God awful silence would crush them all, someone would speak and try to force a conversation. No one at the table had anything to say to Puck's dad, nothing to relate to him with or even a common interest. While Quinn was glad to see Puck taking a chance, something had been off about the man at the end of the table that Quinn couldn't get over.

She had gone upstairs immediately after finishing dessert, claiming she was tired from swimming and wanted to shower. Her escape had left Puck with his father, his mom busying herself in the kitchen while the two talked. Quinn had wanted to hear what was going on, but the fear of sitting through more uncomfortable silence weirded her out. She decided to wait until he came up, badgering him then with all of her questions and concerns.

So Quinn waited. And waited. And just when she thought she couldn't wait anymore she did. Fed up and now hungry again, Quinn opened the door of Puck's room and squeezed her little head out, seeing if she heard anything. The dishwasher was running so any chance of Quinn hearing the two Puckermans was ruined, her now taking a chance on running into them.

She was about to step off the stairs when she heard low mumbling, planting herself against the wall and holding her breath. She focused and could hear the two talking, now wishing Puck had the octave of Kurt. He was saying something about Shuester. Or was it loser? She couldn't tell, leaning as far as she could without being seen. Wait, lady drama or baby mama? She almost cursed when the dishwasher shut off, silence now replacing the rumbling and letting Quinn hear Puck's voice.

"I just don't get why you never came back," he said lowly, "I mean if that was the reason then why not explain it to me and her? Why not fight for your kids and try to make amends?" Good for you, Quinn thought, leaning over more to hear.

"Aw hell son, you were better off with no dad than the one you had," his father muttered.

"You honestly think that?" Puck shot back, "You think I was better off alone than with you?"

"Well, I'm proud of the man you are," his father said softly, "and you didn't become him with my help." Quinn would've awed if she wouldn't have been heard, trying to hold back her reactions with her hand.

"Yeah I did," Puck replied, "because I learned from you all the things I don't wanna be." Another silence fell over them, both reeling from Puck's honesty.

"Noah listen," his dad said growing serious, "I didn't come here for your forgiveness or to create some magical father-son bond. I just…I just needed to be honest with you, see you at least one more time and tell you that I missed you and love you more than anything." She heard a chair slide and heavy feet thudding against the floor.

"Thanks for seeing me. I'm proud of you and the man you turned into, and I know you'll be an even better husband and father than I ever dreamed of." He began walking to the door when Puck spoke up, stopping him before he reached the door.

"She's the reason you know," he called out to his dad, "the reason why I decided to see you the other night. And tonight."

"Yeah?" The footsteps grew louder as they walked back to the table, Puck mumbling while Quinn listened intently.

"She uh, she told me I deserved the truth and that you owed me," he said while his dad slid his chair back out, "that I should at least give you a shot so you could give me that much."

"Well she sounds smart," his dad said while sitting back down, 'and feisty, now those are the ones to hold onto." Puck chuckled as he began talking about Quinn and the baby, telling his dad all about their Finn drama and how they had plotted to give the baby to Terri.

"Well goddamn Noah, sounds like one of those soap shows," his dad laughed.

"I know right. But she got it together, for me too, straightened me out and made me realize what I wanted. Sometimes I swear she knows me better than I know myself." Quinn hated her hormones and the fact that they made her such a cry baby, wiping a tear from under her eye as he talked about her.

"Look, I've realized thanks to her that not everyone gets a second shot with their dads," he said growing serious, "and while I don't trust you or forgive you…I can try." Quinn gasped loudly and quickly covered her mouth, shocked to hear her Noah Puckerman giving anyone anything resembling a second chance.

"I'm not saying I'm gonna start calling you pops and going fishing," he continued while his dad laughed, "but it'd be alright if my kid had a grandpa."

"I'd like that," she heard his dad say finally. They sat there for a little bit longer, Puck's father finally making the move and getting up.

"Well I'm beat," his dad said while getting up, "I'm gonna head back to the motel." Puck's chair now slid, and Quinn could see their shadows heading towards the door.

"Hey, one more question," Puck said while opening the door, "why don't you wanna do the treatments?" His father sighed and made a grumbling noise, Quinn confused as to whether he was transforming or answering.

"Its just my turn," he finally said, patting Puck on the shoulder and stepping out, "I'll see you later alright?" Quinn heard the door close and quickly tried to climb the stairs, hearing Puck's feet gaining on her rapidly.

"You can come down now," he called while flicking on the light. She turned around sheepishly, blushing while she waved.

"I was just thirs-"

"-being the worst spy ever?" Puck asked jokingly. She met him at the bottom and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"When did you know?"

"Whenever I mentioned giving it a shot," he said cockily, "what were you doing over here, Lamaze breathing?" She playfully smacked him while he shielded himself, Quinn pulling him back upstairs to their room.

"I'm happy that you're doing this," she said while opening the door, "but just be careful ok?"

"Wait wait, the girl who goes from encouraging me is now the girl warning me?" Puck asked while closing the door, "Kinda backtracking aren't you?"

"No," she said defensively, "I just know you're not a forgiving person and for you to try and do so is big. I don't want this to be the one time you open up and get hurt is all." Puck flashed her an odd face, Quinn groaning as she walked towards him.

"I want you to do this ok? I support you, hundred and ten." Puck pecked her while grabbing his towel and heading into the shower, Quinn sitting on the bed and thinking about how crazy things were getting. Her baby daddy drama was nothing compared to this, and while Quinn was truly happy for Puck, something still rubbed her wrong about Noah's dad. Maybe she was just being protective, seeing as they had been through a lot together, or maybe there was something to her suspicion. Whatever it was, Quinn prayed her attempts to help Puck get over his issues didn't backfire, seeing as she would be the first to blame on his list.


	6. Chapter 6

So the show didn't mention his little sister's name, but I had to call her something so I improvised. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you like this next update!

* * *

Quinn laughed as Puck swung his little sister around the room, twirling her in a circle while she giggled. Her fifth grade dance was coming up and Charlie had been bubbling about going, telling Quinn and Puck all about her dress and her friends. While she had been excited, Charlie had confided in Quinn that she didn't know how to dance, asking if Quinn would show her since she had seen her perform in Glee club. Quinn had been thrilled, taking any chance she could to bond with the little girl, but finding her belly a hazard. Quinn had then thought of another solution instead, and now she sat and watched as Puck spun his little sister around the living room.

"You're really good!" she said while he dipped her, "I'm surprised you can even move your feet!"

"Oh I've got the moves," Puck grinned, "I just save them for special occasions. Birthday parties, bar mitzvahs, you know." He pulled her up and twirled her again, Quinn watching as the small girl swayed back and forth.

"So who's your date?" Quinn asked while leaning on her pillow, "Is it Jeremy?"

"No," Charlie blushed while moving her small feet, "I didn't say yes to him."

"Wait, what? There are boys at this thing?" Puck asked while stopping abruptly, "You didn't tell me that."

"Yeah Puck, because the school is having a "school dance" but only for girls," Quinn laughed while Puck stared in confusion.

"Seriously, I don't think you should go," he said while dropping her hands, "I-I don't think you're ready."

"What? But Puck I have to!" Charlie whined as he stopped their music, "Aaron Hayes finally asked me out and-"

"Who's Aaron Hayes? Who, who is that?" Puck interrogated while frowning, "What's his social and what streets he live on?" Quinn stifled her laugh as she watched the two Puckermans fight it out, Puck's protectiveness kinda heart warming.

"You're not beating him up!" Charlie yelled while turning the music on, "I really like him and he really likes me, so I need you to finish teaching me to dance and shutup!" Puck's face turned into a smirk while she grabbed his hands, tugging Puck to move across the floor.

"Fine," he grumbled, "but I'm meeting this punk." The two continued to dance, Quinn watching in amusement.

"Do you ever dance like this with Quinn?" Charlie asked, Puck grinning while he stared down.

"I…actually I don't think we have," he said turning to her, "Of all the things we have done-"

"Puck!" Quinn snapped, narrowing her eyes while he grinned.

"Charlie take a breather," he said while letting her hands go. He pointed to Quinn and walked over, holding his hand out while bowing a little.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked in a funny voice, Quinn laughing at his cheesy gesture.

"Of course," she said while standing, joining him on the floor and lightly holding his hands. The two swayed back and forth, Puck spinning her and even dipping her once which had thrown her balance off a tad.

"You're really good!" Charlie cooed from the couch.

"You have no idea," Puck smiled as Quinn swatted at him. They continued to move when the doorbell rang, Charlie hopping up to answer.

"I'll get it, you keep moving Footloose," she joked to Puck while getting up.

"Not bad Puckerman," Quinn joked as she rested her head on his chest, "you know being a gentleman suits you."

"Which is why I'm always one," he said casually, Quinn snorting in reply.

"Hey," he said while tickling her, "I've gotten better!"

"You have," she said while looking up, "you definitely have." She leaned in to kiss him when a figure in the corner of her eye caught her off guard, Quinn turning to see Charlie and Mr. Puckerman watching.

"Well look at ya'll," he smiled while taking off his sunglasses. Quinn's uneasy feeling smacked her instantly, pulling Puck closer while he walked towards him.

"Hey," Puck said awkwardly, letting go of Quinn while walking over, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just figured I'd see what ya'll were up to," he said while sticking his hand to Puck, "see if ya'll wanted to do something." After greeting Puck he turned to Quinn, lightly waving while smiling.

"Hey sweetie, how you?"

"Fine," she answered uncomfortably, shifting in her spot and avoiding his eyes.

"Well uh, I see ya'll are busy so I'll go-"

"No!" Charlie said while grabbing his hand, "what did you wanna do?"

"Well I don't know really, maybe grab lunch or something," he asked while hugging her close, "I know you're mama works late tonight but I figure ya gotta eat right?" Quinn turned to see Puck's face, finding him nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, sounds good," he said softly, "You sure?"

"Absolutely, we'll load up," his dad smiled while motioning to the truck. Puck turned to take Quinn's hand but she shook her head.

"Its fine," she said while forcing a smile, "I think I'll stay." Puck looked confused while Charlie begged her to go, Quinn not enjoying being put on the spot.

"Quinn come on," Puck said while walking towards her, "Its cool, there's room-"

"I know," she said sweetly, "I'm just tired, you know and I think I'll just stay."

"Quinn-"

"Really," she insisted while pecking his cheek, "Go on, you three spend some time alone. I'll be fine, I need a nap anyways." Puck finally obliged and hugged her, taking Charlie's hand and walking towards the door.

"Well call me if you need anything," he shouted. Quinn saw Mr. Puckerman look back, nodding his head and flashing her one last grin before joining them. She shivered as she locked the door back, wondering what it was about him that creeped her out.

* * *

The shower felt good as it beat against her skin, Quinn leaning to the side and relaxing. Just a few more weeks and she'd finally be done with pregnancy, something Quinn could honestly say she was looking forward too. She turned to the faucet and shut it off, sliding the curtain back to find Puck opening the door.

"Jesus!" she screamed, grabbing her bathrobe and flinging it on, "You scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry!" he laughed while walking over, "I heard the shower go off and I figured that was my cue." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her lips despite the wet hair.

"Whoa, someone's in a good mood," she said when he pulled back, "What did you really do today?" Puck laughed and stepped back, helping Quinn grab her clothes while walking into their bedroom.

"Quinn it was like being with a whole other person today," he said as he sat down on their bed, "I mean my dad he's just…different." Quinn's uneasy friend came back, her stomach churning a little as he began to talk.

"I mean first we ate and then went to the park. Charlie wanted to go fishing so we spent the day there and it was as if we'd all been together forever." Quinn watched as he smiled, recalling their day and all the things they talked about. Puck reminded her of a child almost, a side of him Quinn had never dreamed he had.

"And I mean I know what you're gonna say, "Puck be careful," and I am, but I really think he's different Quinn." She sat beside him on their bed, patting his hand while listening.

"I'm happy for you, honest. I don't think I've ever seen you smile like such a girl," she joked.

"Shut up," Puck mumbled while playfully pushing her, "I just, I don't know, I-I like having my dad again." Quinn nodded, imagining how good it must've felt. Puck and happiness weren't exactly synonymous, so Quinn decided to keep her opinion about his father to herself.

"Well if you're happy then so am I," she forced out, not about to ruin the perfect mood his was in.

* * *

"So I haul tail down the road, blue lights are flashing behind me, and somehow I managed to turn and lose them!"

Puck's dad had joined them for dinner, cracking his kids up as he told stories about being on the road. While Puck and Charlie had laughed, Quinn and Mrs. Puckerman too she noticed sat uncomfortably, picking at their plates and merely nodding along.

"I mean I tell you, I've never been so terrified," he laughed. Quinn tried to play along but she couldn't help her suspicions, watching every move he made across the table.

"So, I-" he was cut off from his story by the ringing off his cell, jumping up quickly as the tone.

"Crap, I'll be right back guys," he said, patting Puck on the shoulder while heading out.

"Dad's crazy," Charlie said from her spot, sipping her water while smiling.

"Obviously…Quinn you alright?" Puck asked, having noticed her silent demeanor.

"Hm, oh yeah! Fine, just tired," she said standing, "I actually think I might head up."

"You sure?" he asked while standing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, stay! I just had a weird day." She grabbed her plate and pecked Puck before leaving, walking into the kitchen to clean it off. As she stood at the sink she heard angry whispers coming from the living room, turning to see Puck's dad. His back was to her so he had no idea she was there, grumbling into the phone and getting upset.

"And I told you I'm good for it," he growled, "but I need more time." An alarm immediately went off in Quinn's head, and she slowly shut the water off to listen.

"God damn it you have my word, alright? But I need longer than a week!" Quinn strained her ears, trying to catch every word he said.

"Yeah, sounds good. But you can't just call like this understood? I'll call you when I have it." He snapped his phone shut and Quinn frantically turned to the sink, grabbing a fork and scraping the plate hurriedly while pretending to not notice him.

"Uh, hey Quinn!" he said awkwardly, his tone completely different from before, "What uh, what are you doing sweetie?"

"Oh, just washing this off," she tried to say casually, her hands shaking while he approached her.

"Gotcha, gotcha," he muttered. He stood beside her oddly, as if he wanted to ask whether she had heard him or not.

"Well I enjoyed getting to visit with ya," he smiled as she shut the water off, trying to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Uh yeah, same," she smiled forcefully, wiping her hands off on the towel hastily.

"And I've also enjoyed getting to see Noah and Charlie again," he said softly, stepping towards Quinn, "These past few days have been the best I've had. I've really needed this." Quinn watched as his attitude changed again, less anxious and more sweet.

"You know I don't deserve to have those two in my life," he said while smiling, "so the fact they they're letting me in is huge. I don't know what I'd do if something were to ruin that." Quinn's heart pounded in her chest. Was he threatening her? Or was this a guilt trip of some kind?

"I don't have much time but what little I do I wanna spend with them, you understand that right?" Quinn could only nod as he smiled, "Good, I knew you would." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, lingering a little too long against her.

"I guess I'll see you soon," he said as he turned to leave, Quinn standing in shock at the sink. She couldn't even begin to understand what had just happened to her, the past few minutes almost a blur. While she didn't know who he had been talking to or what he was up to, Quinn was suspicious about Puck's dad and now he knew it too.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing from you all, so keep it up!

* * *

Quinn made her way down the hall, having been searching for Puck and finally finding him at his locker.

"Hey," she said as she walked up to him, "guess what?"

"You're secretly giving birth to twins and we're gonna live out The Parent Trap?"

"I-wait, what? No, you're ridiculous and our baby better not be a ginger," she said as they walked down the hall, Puck laughing while she smacked him, "Mercedes and the rest of Glee club want to throw us a baby shower this Saturday! Now we're not supposed to know, but Brittany let it slip during Biology. Isn't that sweet!" Quinn noticed Puck didn't look thrilled, nodding along while staring at the ground.

"Or not," she mumbled, Puck finally turning to face her and sighing.

"I kind of agreed to hang out with dad this weekend," he said slowly, "He's in this fishing tournament thing and he asked me to join him. I can't bail now Quinn, and plus I'm actually kinda stoked about it." Quinn's stomach churned as he said this, the image of his father popping into her mind.

She had yet to tell Puck about the conversation she had overheard, or about the creepy moment that had followed. He had been so happy lately, Quinn knowing it was because he had his dad back, and she didn't want to ruin that or bring him down. While she had been supportive, Puck had been spending more and more time with his dad, with Quinn trying not to feel left out. She knew that with everything with the baby and his still tattered friendship with Finn, Puck had needed another male companion in his life. She had understood his need to relax and take his mind off of reality for a bit, so she had decided to let things be. She had swore though, that the second another weird thing happened she would tell Puck everything, no matter how much he needed a dad or not.

"Oh, ok," she forced out, "that's ok."

"Quinn I'll cancel," he said, able to see through her act right away, "We can do something next weekend."

"No really, go be with your dad Puck," she insisted, plastering on the biggest smile she could muster up, "Besides, guys don't really come to baby showers anyway, Kurt being the exception."

"You sure?" he asked once more.

"Positive," she lied.

* * *

Quinn had been wrong. Not only was the baby shower huge, but every boy she knew was there. Not only had Mercedes invited the Glee club, every member down to Mr. Schue attending, but she had also managed to get every Cheerio there as well. Even a few of the celibacy club members and football team came, Quinn more than shocked by the turnout.

"Mercedes you seriously didn't have to do this," she said while pulling her aside, "I mean its too much, I don't even know where to begin thanking you."

"Well, Mercedes is a beautiful name you know," she said winking.

"Noted," Quinn smiled, "really, thank you so much." She leaned in to hug her friend, interrupted not a moment later by the call of Rachel.

"Alright Quinn, its time for presents!" She made her way into the living room, sitting down as she handed her bag after bag. Pink dresses, bottles, diapers, toys that were cute and toys that were loud covered the living room, Quinn overwhelmed by the amount of gifts she had gotten.

"Everyone, thank you all so much," she said to the crowd as she set down her last box, "Again, I really couldn't have asked for more."

"Well there's one more thing," Tina said as she turned to the kitchen. Matt and Mike emerged, in their hands a baby crib. It was white with a ballerina mobile, filled to the top with pink blankets, pillows and stuffed animals.

"Oh my God," Quinn cooed as they set it down, feeling tears trickling down her cheeks, "Guys this is perfect." She ran her hands over a soft blanket, picking it up to see it was monogrammed with each Glee club members name.

"Now she'll always have us with her," Artie said smiling. Quinn continued to cry as she hugged them each, more than grateful for her friends.

* * *

The shower soon ended and everyone bid goodbyes, Finn offering to stay behind and help Quinn sort through her presents.

"Is this a baby beer funnel?" he asked awkwardly, turning an object in his hands over and over.

"Finn, that's a breast pump," Quinn answered while laughing, "I'll use that to-"

"Ah, ok, ok, I get it!" he said frantically, throwing the gift back down and wiping his hands off, "No need to explain." The two continued sitting there, Quinn laughing hysterically while Finn tried to make heads and tails of her baby items.

"So are you ready?" he asked, "I mean it won't be much longer."

"Yes, I am so ready," Quinn breathed while sorting through a pile of clothes, "Maybe more so because I'm tired of being a blimp, but I can't wait for her to get here."

"Have you got a name yet?"

"Please, Puck and I couldn't agree on a name if it meant the end of the world. Right now he's stuck on Stevie and I can't convince him otherwise." Finn laughed, his face changing at the mention of his former best friend.

"Quinn, not to be nosy but, where is Puck?"

"Uh, he had this uh this thing with his dad," she said while avoiding his eyes, "This fishing thing he agreed to go to."

"So…he blew off your baby for fish?"

"No," Quinn sighed, "He didn't blow us off he just, you know, needs to spend some time with his dad. Plus I told him to go, I didn't really think it'd be this big of a deal." Finn nodded along, Quinn knowing he didn't understand or care to.

"Look there's a lot they need to fix and, well with his dad being sick and all-"

"Wait, what?" Finn asked while chuckling, "His dad's sick?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "Cancer I think, and so he's making amends I guess before…you know…" Finn continued to stare at her in confusion, scrunching his face oddly.

"Why? Why do you ask?"

"No, nothing I just-"

"What? Just what?"

"Well," he said slowly, now avoiding her gaze and shuffling with a box nervously, "the other night me and Kurt's dad went out, the game was on and Kurt was watching the season finale of some modeling thing, so we went to that sports bar downtown." Quinn motioned for him to continue, wondering just where he was heading with his story.

"Anyways I saw his dad there, throwing 'em back and hustling pool, laughing and carrying on with a couple of guys there. He had obviously gotten in a little trouble because he and another guy got thrown out for fighting with each other." Finn looked up to see the expression on Quinn's face, knowing he had hit a sore subject for her.

"Look I don't know, maybe he's just celebrating big you know? But it just seems to be a far cry from a guy who's dying of cancer." Quinn went to ask something when she heard the door open, Puck's voice echoing down the small hall.

"Hey babe, how was the shower?" He entered the living room and his happy expression quickly changed, finding the two of them alone not sitting well.

"What are ya'll doing?" he asked, setting his bag down and looking around.

"Finn was just helping me organize all this," she said while standing, hoping to smooth the awkward situation over as much as possible.

"Yeah, I was just going," he muttered, getting up and hugging Quinn, "Today was great, let me know if you need anything." He nodded to Puck before leaving, Quinn wishing he had been able to finish his story.

"Wow," Puck said as he took in the living room, "you scored some serious swag mama."

"I know! I think we're set for the first five years alone."

"So this is all from the Glee club?"

"Uh, not exactly," she said hesitantly, "turns out Mercedes invited a few other people. Couple Cheerios, some celibacy club members, maybe a few football players-"

"I thought you said it was gonna be small?" he asked upset, "I mean this sounds like a big deal-"

"-because it was," she snapped, not meaning to be so frustrated.

"Whoa, wait a sec," Puck said as he faced her, "you said I could go, you said it was fine-"

"-and it is, but don't be mad at me for missing out on something when you chose to do it-"

"-I'm not mad, I just find it weird that of all the people here you wind up alone with Finn at the end of the day-"

"-so this is what you're really mad about? Ok Puck, real mature." She walked past him and headed upstairs, trying not to cry as he followed behind.

"I'm just saying Quinn, how would you like it if you found me alone with Santana or something-"

"-well I didn't screw Finn, so I think there's a difference." Puck's face changed, Quinn realizing she had definitely pissed him off.

"Quinn I can't help that I've slept with other girls-"

"-and I can't help I've dated other guys, so I guess we're at a draw." The two stared at one another, Quinn sitting on their bed while Puck stood by the door. He was breathing heavily and crossing his arms while she tried to wipe away tears without him noticing.

"Look, I don't wanna fight with you," he said finally, "I'm sorry for missing today. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I need to spend time with my dad when I can ok?"

"I get it Puck, alright? I just…I don't know I just wanted you to choose me instead. Pick me, stay with me, but you feel this obligation to be at your dad's beck and call-"

"-the guys dying-"

"If he's even sick," she mumbled under her breath, not realizing Puck had heard her loud and clear.

"What'd you say?" he asked suddenly, walking towards her, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," she said getting up, "pretend like I never opened my mouth-"

"No, I wanna hear it," he shot back, placing his hand on her arm to stop her, "Say it, say what's on your mind, please." Quinn turned around, knowing he was about to go from mad to heated.

"I said if he's even sick," she said lowly, "because I don't know if I believe him."

"I knew it," Puck laughed, "I knew you had a problem with him."

"Oh come on Puck, do you blame me? I mean first he just shows up, then he's taking these weird phone calls and saying these weird things-"

"Wait, what? What the hell?" Puck asked confused, "What phone calls, what weird things?" Quinn hadn't meant to blurt it out, but she figured she might as well put it in the open now.

"Look I overheard him on the phone the other night, and he was talking about being good for something and needing more time, I don't know! But it was weird and-"

"And what? You just forgot to mention this?"

"I didn't wanna ruin anything, you've been so happy!"

"Yeah, well that's kinda shot now so thanks." He walked past her and flung his bedroom door open, stomping down the stairs and out of the house. Quinn felt hot tears on her cheeks again and plopped down on the bed, wishing she had just kept her big mouth closed. She rolled over and grabbed a pillow, burying her face in it and sobbing. As she continued laying there she thought about what he said and how he left. Maybe Puck had believed her and that was why he stormed out. Or maybe he had known something was up and she confirmed it, Puck not being mad at her at all.

As Quinn tried to cheer herself up, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Sitting up quickly she placed a hand on her stomach, feeling another, then one more following close behind. Quinn groaned out in pain, sliding onto the floor and trying to catch her breath. She saw her cell and reached for it, quickly dialing Puck so he would come back to help her. With every ring of his phone the pain seemed to intensify, Quinn now screaming out for anyone to help her as she collapsed on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Awesome reviews as always, thank you all once again! I know our Quick is a little shaken right now, but trust that things will get better…eventually. Hope you continue to enjoy, keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

Quinn groaned as the nurse pricked her finger, a small drop of blood emerging from her skin. She hated hospitals, always so cold and reeking of bleach, wishing they would just let her go since she knew she was ok.

Quinn had suffered from Braxton Hicks, false contractions that were apparently very common for pregnant women nearing delivery. Nothing had been common for Quinn though, having Charlie and Ms. Puckerman rush her to the emergency room since Puck never answered his phone. They now all three sat in a small room, running through routine checks to ensure Quinn and her baby were healthy.

"Well Ms. Fabray, everything looks perfectly fine," her doctor said as he stood in front of her, "We're gonna run a few blood tests though, but we'll let you head home to rest and call you if anything shows up alright?" She nodded while signing her release form, the hospital band itching her wrist and making her even angrier.

"Now I want you to relax the rest of the weekend, and take it easy at school. I know you-" his sentence was cut short as the door flung open, Puck bursting into the room frantically.

"Quinn, oh my God Quinn are you alright?" His face was red and his actions erratic, Quinn's blood pressure sky rocketing at the sight of him.

"Quinn what's wrong? Is it the baby, is she ok?" he continued to ask, finally making his way by her side while the doctor tried to calm him down.

"Excuse me, but-"

"Its fine," Quinn said lowly, "can you give us a moment?" The room fell silent as everyone saw the tension mounting between the two, Ms. Puckerman taking Charlie by the hand while her doctor exited.

"We'll be waiting outside," his mom said sweetly, pulling the door behind her as she left. Quinn turned her head towards Puck, her eyes glaring and her fists clenched.

"Quinn, let me explain," he began, but Quinn quickly shut him down.

"Where the hell have you been?" she yelled, sliding off her bed and making her way towards him, "Do you even know what I've been through?" Her heart was beating fast as her body shook from anger.

"Quinn-"

"Shut up!" she shouted, "Just shut the hell up, because I'm so sick of hearing your excuses!" Puck was taken back, expecting Quinn to be upset but not for her to actually intimidate him.

"You have no idea what I've been through," she began lowly, "or how scared I was. Puck I was alone, stranded on your bedroom floor, screaming and crying out for help and you never came. I called you, over and over and over, and not once did you pick up to help me."

"Quinn I didn't get-"

"I'm not finished!" she yelled, "I was petrified, not knowing if our baby was ok or what was wrong, and it took your ten year old sister to finally find me. Do you know how terrified I was? Or what that was like for me?" He tried to speak but she continued, not letting the tears in her eyes stop her.

"I needed you and you weren't there," she said angrily, "I needed you, our baby needed you, more than we ever have, and you just ignored us. I wanted you, needed you, to come and comfort me and tell me everything would be alright and you didn't. You let me down, but worse? You let out daughter down." She could tell she had struck a nerve, Puck now avoiding her eyes and staring at the ground.

"Quinn I didn't ignore you, I never-"

"Oh how convenient, you never got our calls! Of course, because your service goes out two minutes down the road! God, how am I supposed to trust you to take care of us and be there when you can't even answer a goddamn phone call?" she asked hotly, "I mean I know I pissed you off, but Jesus you couldn't answer just to make sure everything was alright? Didn't the twentieth phone call clue your dumb ass in that something bigger than us might be going on?" She didn't even care anymore that she was being mean, wanting to hurt him anyway she could.

"Quinn please listen-

"And don't even give me some bullshit about where you were, I already know you went running to your dad." Her temper flared at the thought of him, wanting nothing more than to slap them both.

"Quinn I'm sorry, but please-"

"Save it for the other girls who buy it," she shot back, "Because I'm done. I mean what if I had been in labor Puck? What if I had been delivering our daughter all this time and you just kept ignoring my calls, what then? Huh?" He mumbled something and further angered Quinn, not in the mood to decipher his pity talk.

"What? I don't understand gibberish-"

"-then I would've missed her birth alright?" he screamed, "I would've missed it, I wouldn't have been here for her, I get it ok?"

"I don't think you do Puck!" Quinn yelled back, "I don't think you grasp how horrible it feels!"

"I do! You don't think I beat myself up all the way here, hating myself for not being able to take care of you like I promised? I can't stand the fact that you were alone, it makes me sick to know I wasn't there for you, both of you!"

"Like father, like son." She had done it this time, the pain in Puck's eyes as he faced her almost unbearable. He tried to speak but nothing came out, his lips moving inaudibly while Quinn's stomach sank.

"Just get out," she muttered, "just leave me alone." She turned away and began to cry, knowing she had taken much too low of a blow. She heard him walk towards the door and open it slowly, stopping briefly before going through it.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled while his voice cracked, closing the door behind him and leaving her alone. Their fight echoed in her head, the terrible things she shouted filling up the silence in the room. She knew she had every right to be angry, livid for his absence, but she knew her last comment had probably hurt Puck more than he had her.

* * *

Quinn walked through the hall, dragging her feet as she made her way to Glee club. It had been a few days since the hospital, her and Puck not having spoken a word. He'd been sleeping on the couch since then, the only time they spent together being at the dinner table or on the way to school. She would now have to face him at Glee, with everyone watching and wondering as they avoided one another.

"Quinn," she heard behind her, turning to see Finn making his way towards her.

"Hey," she murmured softly.

"Look I heard you had to go to the emergency room, everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she smiled forcefully, "Just false contractions, nothing big."

"Good," he said breathing a sigh of relief, "just wanted to make sure." She continued walking beside him, not really in the mood to talk to anyone.

"So uh, is everything ok with you and Puck?" Quinn turned to see him looking away, obviously knowing the answer, but asking for clarification.

"We're ok, why?" she lied.

"Nothing, I just noticed you two were kinda distance in practice is all."

"We-I-it's…nothing, everything's fine," she bit out.

"Well if you need anything-"

"-I know," she said as she hugged him, "Thanks Finn." The two entered the choir room, neither of them aware that Puck had been standing down the hall, witnessing their moment while waiting for Quinn.

* * *

"I mean it's bullshit," he yelled angrily, swinging his golf club and watching as the ball sailed through the green, "He's totally into her, and now he's swooping in to save the day. Fuck Finn." Puck and his dad made their way to the next hole, Puck venting while his dad offered him advice. Puck couldn't talk to Mike or Matt about this, seeing as they were still friends with Finn, and he didn't really trust anyone else.

"Well Noah, you can't just blame your friend Finn," his dad said while swigging his beer, "I mean Quinn doesn't seem completely innocent here either."

"What are you talking about? Quinn wouldn't-"

"-wouldn't what? Cheat on you? Isn't that how you two got here in the first place?" Puck grew silent as he mulled his sentences over, never really thinking of it like that.

"I just-she wouldn't do that," Puck said awkwardly.

"You don't sound so sure," his dad said while grabbing another ball, "I mean I'm not trying to throw Quinn under the bus here, she seems sweet, but I don't trust a girl who lies about a baby and their father." Puck wanted desperately to disagree with his dad, knowing Quinn wasn't that kind of girl, but he had nothing to say.

"Has she even talked to you since the whole hospital thing?"

"Well, no," Puck mumbled, "she wont even let me explain."

"Well that's ridiculous," his dad said while swinging, "I mean how can you tell her the truth if she won't listen? I mean I had your phone, I had an emergency, I'm the one to blame for the missed calls."

"No you're not, don't worry," Puck said while shaking his head, "Yours died and you have to stay in touch with the hospital, its not a problem. I just wish Quinn would let me tell her all this."

"I'm guessing you haven't explained to her either about the phone call she overheard either huh?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure she'll understand." Puck's dad had explained that he had been waiting for certain test results from the hospital, needing them in order for his insurance to pay for his medical bills. He had explained that they were pushing for the results that week and that he needed more time to get them in, Puck completely believing in his dad and not ever suspecting anything else.

"Look I'm sorry Noah, I can see I'm bothering ya with all this," his dad smiled, "Let's say we head out and knock back a few cold ones, get your mind of this for awhile?"

"Yeah," Puck smiled, "sounds perfect." The two left the golf course and headed for town, Puck getting the time he had finally needed with his dad. His father enjoyed it too, getting his son right where he wanted him and hoping he'd stay there until he got what he needed in return.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you, thank you for the wonderful reviews! So glad you're enjoying and I hope you keep on! Keep reading and reviewing guys, thanks again!

* * *

Quinn laid in bed, her mind running rampant and her body aching. She was miserable, missing Puck and hating their fighting. She sat up on the edge, her bladder going into overtime again, and pushed herself up to use the restroom. As she passed by the window she noticed Puck's truck was still missing, wondering where the hell he could still be at three in the morning.

Aggravated, and knowing he was up to no good with his dad, Quinn marched herself downstairs to inform his mother of his whereabouts. She had almost passed the living room when she heard a cough, startling her and knocking her into the kitchen table.

"Who's there?" a gruff voice called out, Quinn looking to find it belonged to no one else but Puck.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in confusion, wondering how the hell he had gotten home with no vehicle.

"Well I do reside here," his voice echoed sleepily, Quinn seeing a movement and then the living room light.

"Well duh Puck, but-what happened to your face?" The small light from the lamp shone brightly on Puck, causing Quinn to finally catch the huge purple and black gash under his left eye.

"I tripped," he muttered casually, rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"Seriously, what the hell?" she asked angrily, walking over and lightly running her fingertips over the bruise.

"I got into a fight, no big deal," he said calmly, not pushing her away as she bent down to examine him.

"What do you mean you got into a fight? At school? I-I don't understand," she said frantically, stopping quickly when she wondered if it had been his dad.

"Puck, was it-"

"-no it wasn't my dad Quinn," he snapped annoyed, knowing Quinn all too well.

"Well you cant blame me! Now I wanna clean it off, but you're gonna have to tell me what happened first." Puck groaned as she crossed her arms, staring at him sternly and tapping her foot.

"Look, dad and I went to the golf course today, vent a little and let off some steam you know?" Quinn nodded as she followed along, wondering what excuse Puck would pull for him this time.

"Well afterwards we went to Huey's-

"A bar?" she interrupted angrily, "I'm sorry, but your own father took you to a bar? Great, I'm pregnant and bursting at any day, but you're out getting plastered-"

"Would you just listen?" Puck asked agitated, "I'm trying to be honest here!"

"Because its so hard?" she shot back, not about to let him off the hook for his actions.

"Two seconds Quinn, give me two seconds without yelling at me," he groaned as he ran his hands over his hair, "So anyways, we're at Huey's and these guys start bothering my dad. They're old friends and up to no good, so he tells them to fuck off." She continued listening, a voice in the back of her mind knowing it wasn't his friends that were no good.

"So I tried to help him out and I got the end of a beer bottle ok? I'm fine, dad's fine, we're good." Quinn continued to stare at him, knowing the way he saw things was probably a little distorted.

"So these guys just come out of nowhere and start hassling your dad?" she asked as nicely as she could, "They had no reason, just arguing about nothing?" Puck grew silent at her question, pausing longer than he had before.

"No, I mean yeah they were yelling about something-"

"What?"

"Well, they were talking about some deal-"

"-I freaking knew it-"

"-but my dad isn't doing that so they were wrong!" Quinn could've smacked him as he fought with her, wondering how he couldn't see what was right in front of him.

"Puck, sweetie, come on!" she shouted, "You cant tell me that you believe him!"

"He gave me his word-"

"-like he gave you that scar on your head?" Puck got up and pushed past her, unable to fight with her anymore.

"Puck, please," she said as she grabbed his arm, "please don't walk away from me." He stopped at her touch, sighing as he turned around.

"Quinn you're never gonna give him a chance-"

"-and you're never gonna see the truth." They stood there in the living room, silence taking the place of their shouting.

"You're right, ok?" Quinn finally said as she threw her hands up, "I don't like him or believe him, and I certainly don't trust him and do you know why? Because I love you, ok? I love you you idiot, and the fact that he could hurt you again breaks my heart. I couldn't bear to see him do that to you, so I want to make sure to protect you from that because you deserve so much better ok?" Puck's lips curved into a smile as she avoided his eyes, having just told Puck for the first time that she loved him.

"Look you're face adjustment looks terrible, please let me clean it off so we can go to bed," she mumbled. Puck nodded as they walked into the kitchen, him plopping down in a chair as she ran a hand towel under the water.

"Puck," she said as she gently wiped the dried blood off his cheek, "where's your truck?" Puck waited for a moment, looking at her with his puppy eyes before answering.

"Promise you wont yell at me?" he asked childishly.

"I make no guarantees," she murmured.

"I-I let dad use it since his was in the shop- Quinn shook her head as she scoffed, turning away to grab the peroxide.

"-but if it bothers you this badly I'll get it back in the morning." She was surprised by his last sentence, stopping abruptly as he shuffled his hands.

"I didn't know it upset you that badly ok? I guess I just thought you were, I don't know jealous because I wasn't spending as much time with you, but if it really makes you this uncomfortable then I'll tell him to back off ok?"

"I thought he was dying-"

"-aren't we all?" Puck asked smirking, motioning for Quinn to finish cleaning his eye.

"Thank you," she whispered as she rubbed the peroxide on his cut.

"You're welcome," he replied softly. Quinn grabbed a bandage and lightly placed it on his cut, hoping the swelling would go down so he wouldn't look so disfigured.

"I am sorry I upset you," he said as she rubbed her finger along his eye, "I'd never do that intentionally."

"I know," she smiled, "I am sorry I don't like your dad, I'm not doing that intentionally." Puck laughed as she sat beside him, resting her head in her hands on he table. They began apologizing for the things they had done, explaining each and making it a game while being sincere.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to the baby shower, even if you said it wasn't important I still should have been there. If its anything to do with my baby then I should be there regardless."

"I'm sorry I made you upset with Finn, I didn't realize how that looked or made you feel. He is my friend though, but if it makes you uncomfortable then just like your doing with your dad, I'll tell him to back off."

"I'm sorry I stormed out and left you alone, I was pissed but its no excuse for walking out and leaving you upset."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the weird phone call. I saw how happy you were with your dad and I didn't want to ruin that."

"I'm sorry I didn't get your calls. My dad had my cell because his is dead and he had mine off at that moment. I shouldn't have done that, knowing you might need to reach me at anytime, so first thing tomorrow I'll get it back."

"I'm sorry I compared you to your dad…I don't have any explanation, it was just wrong and I'm sorry." The two smiled at each other as they finished, Quinn wanting to cry because she felt so much better.

"I've got one more," Puck said as he leaned into her, "I'm sorry I didn't say I love you back. I do love you Quinn, and I'm gonna try to get my shit together ok?" Quinn laughed as he pulled her in his lap, kissing her cheeks while squeezing her tightly.

"You were so sweet and then you threw the "shit" in there. So perfect, so Puck." She turned in his lap to face him, running her finger down his nose.

"We're good?" she asked softly.

"We're great babe. Now can I please come back and sleep upstairs?" he whined.

"I guess so," Quinn teased, squealing as he smacked her behind as she stood, "It has been awfully-"

"Awfully what?" Puck called behind him from the stairs, "Quinn?" He turned around to see her standing by the kitchen table, shaking as she looked down.

"Quinn wha-" a puddle of water surrounded her feet, her voice shaking as she smiled.

"I think its time."


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! You guys are probably gonna hate me after this chapter, but its a risk I'm willing to take. Keep reading and reviewing, and let me know what you think. Thanks again!

* * *

"Push Quinn, come on baby I know you can do this!"

Quinn squeezed Puck's hand as she dug her feet into the stirrups, every minute seeming to get worse and worse.

"I can't, I can't do this!" she cried as she fell back against the bed, her body aching as the room swirled around her.

"Yes you can Quinn, now come on!" Puck insisted, now squeezing her hand as he slid his arm around her and pushed her back up.

"I can't, I just can't," she said exhausted, having pushed for the past thirty minutes with no epidural or sign of their baby.

"Quinn you can, I know it," Puck encouraged, "Come on babe, the faster we push and get her out the more time we get to have with her!"

"I'm not a god damn oven Puck!" Quinn yelled, "I can't just pop her out, it isn't up to me!" He continued to support her, steadying her weight as she was told to push again.

"I…HATE…YOU!" she bit out between breaths, sweating and groaning as she clawed at Puck while pain seared through her body.

"Understandable, now push!" Quinn continued to push with all her might, noticing the doctors face change suddenly as a sharp pain hit her instantly.

"Quinn I see the head! I see the head!" Puck cheered as he peeked lower, making an odd face while trying to hold back his disgust.

"Alright Quinn, what's happening now is you're crowning," her doctor informed her calmly, "The pain you feel for the next few minutes is going to get a little more intense-"

"-how is that possible?-"

"-but I need you to stay focused and keep breathing, concentrate on the pressure you feel to help you push ok?" Quinn nodded as she breathed in deeply, pain piercing throughout her body as she pushed once more.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, expecting to faint at any moment from the intense pain, "GET HER OUT, GET HER OUT!"

"We have a head!"

"We have a head!"

"I HEARD PUCK!"

"One more big push Quinn!"

"Come on baby!"

Quinn screamed as she pushed harder than she thought possible, feeling a blinding pain as she gave one final push. She collapsed against the bed as she felt the pressure release, panting and crying as Puck kissed every part of her face. A sharp cry suddenly filled the room, the throbbing pain Quinn felt now diminishing as she opened her eyes to see her baby wiggling in the doctors arms.

"Congratulations Ms. Fabray," he said as he grinned, placing the tiny infant in the nurses hands as he began to stitch her up. Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of her as they cleaned and weighed her, wanting to make sure they were gentle and careful with their little girl. Finally they wrapped her up in a bright pink blanket, walking her over to Quinn and Puck and placing her in their arms.

"She's beautiful," the nurse whispered sweetly, both young parents speechless as they took her in. She was seven pounds, eight ounces, and just a little over nineteen inches. Quinn gently slipped her booties off as the baby moved around, wanting to count each and every finger and toe just in case. Her lips were pouty and she had soft dark hair, Quinn already in love with everything about her daughter. She heard a sniffle and looked to see Puck wiping his eyes, Quinn not the only one overwhelmed by it all.

"We did it," she said excitedly as she leaned over and pecked his cheek, Puck only able to nod as he wiped his face. She turned back to their baby girl, watching as she rested peacefully in her arms. Quinn had never been sure of anything when it came to her and Puck, but in that moment she just knew that no matter what their daughter would always be loved and taken care of.

"I love you so much Quinn," Puck said as he bent down to kiss the baby, "and you too little girl, I love you more than anything."

* * *

"Carmen."

"No, Melinda."

"Psh, Abigail."

"Whatever, Stephanie."

Puck and Quinn had been at it for almost an hour, trying to finalize the name of their daughter. They knew they wanted her middle name to be Marie, seeing as it was Puck's mom's middle name as well. So far they had vetoed pretty much everything, only leaving Charlotte and Danielle as slight maybes.

"I like Olivia."

"And I like Brooklyn."

"Nuh uh, Austin."

"Oh! Evelyn."

Puck sighed as he rocked the infant back and forth, determined to give her the best name ever. He smiled as she fluttered in his arms, getting settled so she could go back to sleep.

"She looks just like you," he said with a smile, "I mean down to her nose she is you."

"Yeah but she got your dark hair," Quinn said as she lightly stroked the baby's cheek, "your mom will be happy about that." They continued to stare in awe, Quinn wishing they could live in this moment forever.

"What about Leanne?"

"Nah, Fiona?"

"Not a Disney film, Charlotte?"

"Not a chick flick, Imogen?"

"N-wait, what'd you say?" Puck paused as he briefly took his eyes off their baby, looking up and repeating the name.

"Imogen. Like, "Emma" but with-"

"No I know," Quinn said as she smiled, "I just really like it."

"Yeah?" Puck said as he grinned, "Imogen Marie, rolls off the tongue pretty nicely." He looked back down and began cooing to the baby, asking if she approved while tickling her feet. Quinn laughed as she heard the door to their room open, Puck's mom entering as she brought in coffee and water.

"How we doing in here?" she smiled.

"Great, we finally picked a name," Quinn said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Imogen Marie," they said in unison, her eyes filling with tears when she heard it.

"Aw you two are so sweet, naming her after me like that!" She squeezed Quinn as she patted Puck's head, the whole day causing her to be a little emotional.

"Alright ma, alright," Puck laughed, turning his focus back to the baby.

"Oh Puck, sweetie, you uh, you have a visitor in the hall," she said cautiously, avoiding Quinn's eyes as Puck looked up confused.

"I do? Who-oh." He looked to Quinn who already knew who was waiting in the hall, sighing as he stood up and handed her the baby.

"I'll be right back ok?" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Puck, its ok-"

"No, this is our time and I want you to be relaxed," he said as he smiled, "So I'll be right back." He exited the room as Quinn rested, glad that he was sticking to his word for her.

* * *

"Hey dad," Puck said as he walked into the hall, his father sitting in the waiting room anxiously.

"We got a girl?"

"We got a girl," Puck grinned as his dad hugged him tightly.

"Congrats Noah, that's great," he said gruffly, pushing past him and heading towards Quinn's room.

"Uh dad wait!" Puck called, hurrying in front of him and placing his hand on his chest.

"Something wrong?" Puck hesitated, trying to find the right words to say without throwing Quinn under a bus.

"Its just that right now, you know, the hospital likes to keep things simple. Not a lot of chaos in the room, only certain visitors and stuff and, well, just for know, I think it'd be best of you didn't go back yet." His dad flashed him a confused face.

"The hospital huh?"

"Yeah, you know, er-procedure." His dad stared at him oddly while he shook his head, stomping his foot as he chuckled.

"I guess you and Quinn worked everything out."

"Wha-yeah, I mean we did of course," Puck said confused, not sure what he meant but going along, "Look I promise you as soon as we get home I'll call you, alright?" His dad nodded as he patted his son's shoulder, walking past him towards the exit.

"Alright Noah, give me a holler."

"Oh dad?"

"Yeah," he asked before exiting the room.

"I uh, I need my phone back." His dad paused before shuffling in his pocket, pulling out the phone and stuffing it in Puck's hand.

"And my truck," he added softly, avoiding his eyes while staring at the floor.

"Boy I guess you guys really made up," his dad muttered, jingling the keys in his hand before placing them on top of the phone.

"I'm-I'm sorry-"

"Fine," he dad said tightly, plastering on a grin before leaving, "Take care and call me…or try to find me somehow." Puck felt guilty as he made his way back to the room, knowing he shouldn't but unable to shake the feelings.

"Everything alright?" Quinn asked sweetly, noticing his change in demeanor.

"Yeah, everything's great," he forced out, setting down the keys and phone beside her bed, "Just tired." Quinn scooted over and patted the spot beside her, making room so Puck could join her.

"Come on daddy, climb in," she said jokingly, pulling back the covers as he crawled up. The two laid in silence as Imogen rested against his chest, the small family falling asleep after their big day.

"Puck?" Quinn called out in the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

* * *

Quinn's eyes snapped open abruptly as someone snapped the light in her room on, loud voices and arguing filling the air.

"There's a mistake! A mistake I tell you, he didn't even have it tonight!" Quinn wiped her eyes as her vision became clear, Puck's mom pushing someone away at the door as nurses fought her back.

"Ma'am we have no choice," a gruff voice was saying back, the door finally opening to reveal two police officers.

"Mom? The hell-"

"Noah Puckerman?" Puck turned to see the officers, bolting up as he nestled the baby in his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Are you the owner a black 2001 Ford F-150?"

"Yeah," he answered sleepily.

"Is your license plate number KTV-1703?

"Wha-I think so, yeah, the hell does that matter-"

"Are you currently in possession of your vehicle?"

"Yeah, it's in the parking lot I just-what the hell is going on?" The two officers traded looks, one heading out the room while the other walked towards Puck.

"Son I'm gonna have to ask you to hand the baby back and come with me, you're under arrest."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, I just didn't think it was good enough yet to post and I refuse to give you guys crap. Anyhow the response I've gotten is amazing, you all continue to blow me away with how much you enjoy this story! I hope you continue to, and keep reading and leaving me the wonderful reviews! Thank you so much once again!

* * *

Puck sat on the small bed in his holding cell, his eyes closed as he racked his brain of what was going on. He had been arrested, the sentence replaying again and again so many times it didn't sound real. Sure, he and Finn had always joked about getting into trouble, but never in a million years had he imagined it would actually happen. According to the officer who had so kindly taken him in, his truck had been spotted at the scene of a drug bust. When the police arrived the suspect hopped inside his truck and sped away, the officer unable to catch a glimpse of the dealer but able to get his tag number down. As if that wasn't bad enough, when they tracked him down as the owner of the vehicle and began digging around they found that his cell number appeared on phone records with one of the guys they had caught, sinking Puck even lower into trouble with the law.

They had shown him pictures and thrown names and places at him that he had never even heard of, trying to get him to admit he was a part of something he had no idea about. The cop screamed and yelled at him but Puck remained silent, knowing anything he said would be turned against him somehow. He felt as if he was trapped in some bad cop show, just waiting for the officer to shine the light in his face and call him a scoundrel. He shook his head while he rubbed his hands together in anger, black ink smearing in blotches from being fingerprinted earlier. He shouldn't be here he was a just a kid, wanting nothing more than to go home and see his own.

Puck would've laughed if he didn't want to cry, completely lost as to what he was supposed to do and if anyone would believe him. The memory of the officer's ripping his newborn baby from his hands made him swell with anger and sadness, knowing he needed to be there instead of in the dirty cell that surrounded him. The look on Quinn's face as he had been taken away had only made things worse, the last image of her with tears streaming down her face as she pleaded for them to let him go replayed in his mind over and over. He had left her all alone, crying and scared with their infant and not having any clue if things would be alright. Puck had been on top of the world that morning, only to have it ripped away by the one person he should've been able to trust.

Puck bit back his urge to scream, his thoughts now shifting to the reason he had been in the cell for almost a day. His mom, Quinn, hell even Finn had been right, his dad had been up to no good the whole time. He had tried desperately to find some excuse, any reason as to why his dad could've been involved and yet he had none. The man had been using his own son the whole time, borrowing everything from money and clothes to his phone and truck. He had played him like a god damn fiddle, Puck now wondering if the guy was even sick at all. He wanted to kick himself for ever believing he could actually trust in his dad, even angrier at the fact that he had ever doubted Quinn.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door clang open, rolling over to see an officer pointing to the desk and motioning for him to get up.

"You're out kid," he said gruffly.

"Seriously?" Puck said as he sprung up, not believing what he was hearing, "but I didn't even-"

"Look I don't know your case, I'm just the guy that says who stays and goes and you? Gotta go." Puck quickly jumped up and hurried from the cell, an officer escorting him to the desk where he was met with a surprise.

"Finn?" Puck asked in disbelief. His former friend was slumped in a chair by the desk, fiddling with his cell as he looked up.

"Hey," he mumbled softly, standing up and walking towards Puck, "you alright?"

"Er yeah, but why are you-"

"Noah Puckerman?" Puck turned around to find the lawyer they had appointed him holding his belongings, smiling kindly as she handed them back.

"Now listen," she said firmly, gently pulling him aside and lowering her voice, "you're off the hook for now. Thanks to your friend here and the hospital staff we learned that you were at the hospital the whole time during the incident. Your alibi is airtight and because of that they can't press any charges against you or hold you here…for now." Puck listened intently as she continued explaining his predicament, praising every religious figure in the world that someone like her existed.

"Now the phone records and the fact that your truck was seen there could still link you as an accomplace, so don't think that all is said and done. They will be contacting you sometime soon so you need to be careful son, you understand? Cut off all contact with anyone you think may have been involved alright?"

"Yes ma'am, but I know who was involved," he muttered lowly.

"You do? Well why didn't you say something!"

"Because I didn't want to get in any more trouble! You weren't here yet, and I know how these people work! I watch CSI!" His lawyer stifled a laugh as she grabbed her file, taking out her pen and preparing to write down the information.

"Look you're not gonna be in trouble, but you need to tell me so I can help you alright?" Puck nodded as he fumbled with the words, his stomach knotting as he finally admitted out loud what everyone already knew.

"The guy you want is John Puckerman…he's-he's my dad."

* * *

Puck was silent as Finn drove him home, his mind racing with all sorts of questions. He had glanced over occasionally, watching as Finn hummed softly and tapped along to the music. He wondered how he had even known about what had happened, much less what had possessed him to come haul his ass out.

"Thanks," Puck mumbled finally, knowing he owed his former friend a lot right now, "You uh, you didn't have to do this."

"Its cool," Finn nodded as he changed the station, silence falling between the two boys again.

"How-how did you know?" Puck asked a few moments later, his curiosity finally getting the best of him.

"I'd gone to visit Quinn," Finn answered slowly, knowing his answer made Puck uncomfortable, "I was pulling into the hospital as the cop car pulled out, and when I got upstairs I found the aftermath." Puck closed his eyes as he leaned against the window, wanting nothing more than to be back with Quinn and their daughter.

"Is she alright? Is Imogen ok?"

"Imogen?" Finn asked while furrowing his brow, "Who's-"

"That's what we named her," Puck replied quickly, "The baby, we named her Imogen."

"Pretty," Finn murmured softly, his focus going hazy for a second before Puck called him again "Sorry uh-Quinn, well she was a mess. I mean the man she loves is in the pen and she's alone with this baby-" He noticed the pain etched across Puck's face and shut up instantly, not having meant to make the situation harder.

"Sorry man." The two grew quiet once more, Puck pondering his next question as Finn daydreamed about baby Imogen.

"Why?" Puck asked finally, turning to face Finn as they stopped at a red light, 'Why'd do you come for me? Why help me after everything that's happened?" Finn paused before he spoke, contemplating his answer carefully before speaking.

"Because Quinn needed you," he said sadly, "She needed you and only you, and seeing her hurt like could kill a guy." Puck already knew the answer but he asked anyways, needing the confirmation that he had been right about at least one thing.

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes," Finn answered quickly, catching Puck off guard with his frankness, "but no, I would never do anything to come between you two. No one else should have to feel that pain and I wouldn't ruin your family." Puck stared as Finn focused back on the road, his blunt honesty surprising but nice. The two boys continued to travel quietly, finally pulling into the hospital parking lot. Puck lingered in his car a moment, wanting to say something to Finn but struggling with what.

"I am sorry," Puck said finally, turning to Finn before opening the door, "despite everything, you always were-are my best friend." Finn nodded in response as Puck climbed out, lightly patting the window as Finn drove off. He felt a rush of relief and happiness, finally able to be back with his family. He practically ran through the hospital as he found an elevator, jumping in as the doors closed and anxiously tapping his feet while he waited. When he got to her room he quietly opened the door, unsure if she or the baby might be asleep but finding his answer.

"Its ok sweetie, everything will be alright," he heard Quinn saying softly to the crying infant in her arms, her voice cracking as she wiped away her own tears, "Daddy will be back soon and then he can sing you your song and everything will be better, I promise."

"I'll sing it now if you want," he said as he smiled, Quinn bolting up at the sight of him.

"Puck!" she exclaimed as more tears fell down her face, Quinn trying to get out of bed as he reached her.

"Its alright Quinn, everything's fine," he reassured her calmly.

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about it ok?" He pulled back and kissed her softly, shifting her around so he could join her on the bed.

"Puck seriously-"

"Quinn the last thing I want to do is talk about this ok?" he said sadly, "I haven't seen my girls in almost a day and all I wanna do is just hold my baby and be next to you." Quinn smiled as he took the little girl out of her arms, kissing her lightly as he snuggled her into his chest.

"I promise, I'll explain everything later but for now, can I please just have this moment?"

* * *

"Alright sweet girl, are you ready to go home?"

Quinn sat in her wheelchair while Puck pushed her and Imogen, the two girls both finally released from the hospital.

"I can't wait to get her home," Quinn said as she cooed to their baby, "To get her settled and situated."

"I can't wait to put her in that Metallica t-shirt," Puck chimed in as he pushed her through the exit, "Leave it up to Matt and Mike to fine something that awesome." Quinn rolled her eyes as she stood up slowly, Puck helping as she eased herself into his mom's car.

"I'm sorry about all this," he apologized as Quinn adjusted her seat, "I don't know when I get my truck back-"

"Its fine Puck, really. Just make sure the car seat is secured tight and then we're off!" She watched as Puck fastened the straps, pulling them here and there to make sure they were perfect for his daughter.

"Alright monster come here," he said as he took the baby from Quinn, gently placing her in the seat while she wiggled, "There we go, safe and sound." He returned her wheelchair then got inside the car, driving them home finally after a long week.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed, with my own pillow and my own pajamas," Quinn moaned as she rested her head.

"Well technically its my bed and my pillows and nine times out of ten you're wearing my pajamas…just saying." Quinn turned her head to stare at Puck, him flashing her a cheesy grin as an apology.

"I'm so glad you're ok," she said softly, squeezing his hand as he kissed hers.

"I'm fine and this is all gonna get sorted out, you'll see." He turned onto their street and slid his hand behind his seat, tugging on the baby's foot as he spoke to her.

"We're almost home baby girl!" he said cheerfully, Quinn unable to remember the last time he had been so happy, "Just one more turn and-" His sentence fell short as he suddenly hit the brakes, Quinn jolting forward while he stared ahead.

"Puck!"

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Puck wha-" Quinn turned in the direction of his glare, her heart almost stopping as she saw his father waiting on the doorstep.


	12. Chapter 12

Amazing reviews once again, thank you so much! Hope you all continue to enjoy, let me know what you think!

* * *

"Puck, are you ok?"

Quinn gripped the door handle as she watched her boyfriend change, the smile that had adorned his lips now tightening into a grimace as he clenched the steering wheel.

"Puck?"

"Hold on a sec," he bit out angrily, whipping into the driveway and shutting the car off while throwing his door open.

"Puck!" He slammed his door hard, the car rattling as Quinn watched him storm towards his father. She was terrified to say the least, knowing he was completely capable of doing anything at that moment. She frantically turned to see if the baby was ok before reaching towards the keys, turning them until the car was in park and quickly rolling down the windows.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she could hear him screaming, approaching his father rapidly while his hands turned into fists, "What the hell possessed you to come here, you've got a lot a goddamn nerve!" Quinn could see his father saying something but she couldn't make it out, not that it mattered anyway as Puck pushed him angrily against the front door while cutting him off.

"Do you have any idea what I went through?" he shouted, pushing his father harder and harder as he grew angrier and angrier, "What they did to me at the hospital? In front of my mother and my girlfriend and my child?" His father tried to speak but it was no use, Puck stepped up into his face and began yelling, his face red as he unloaded his feelings.

"I stuck my neck out for you! I believed in you when everyone knew I shouldn't! Everyone told me you were trouble but I fought for you because you were my dad! I picked you over everyone I love and what happens? You get me arrested! You get me sent to prison! The happiest day of my life and I spent it away from the only people I care about!" She could see his anger was slowly beginning to turn into sadness, Puck's shoulder's slumping as he shook his head.

"You turned me against everyone, mom, Quinn, my best friend! Why would you do that dad? Why would you make me think they were hurting me like that?" His father said something but Puck stuck his hands up, waving them back and forth as he interrupted.

"But worse than that? You used me. I would've given you everything I had and I did, and you just used and used me up. Did you even feel bad? Did you even think of how I would feel? And what about Charlie?" They both grew silent as Puck turned away from his dad, Quinn swearing she saw him wiping his eyes.

"And then, to top off everything, you go and get me arrested. You get me thrown in jail and marked forever. I bet you didn't even think about what would happen to me or if I was even alright did you? Probably just gonna let me rot and not even help huh?" His dad remained silent while looking down, shrugging in response as Puck faced him again.

"I bet you're not even sick are you? Probably just using that as some excuse to get me to feel bad for you so I would buy your bullshit huh? Well congratulations dad, it worked! You manipulated your son! You got one over on me, how do you feel? Cause I feel like a doormat." His father began arguing again but Puck wouldn't hear it.

"All I wanted was a dad," he said, Quinn barely able to make out his voice as it had dropped suddenly, "I just wanted my dad back, and I wanted you so badly I was willing to believe anything you said. Jesus Christ I would've followed you into hell if you led me there! But I guess now I realize I never had a dad did I?" The pain etched on his father's face would've broken Quinn's heart if she didn't hate him so, his face falling as he slumped against the porch sadly.

"You're no father, you're just a sperm donor. You want to sell drugs and live that life fine, go on, but I'm done. I got my own family now and I won't have you hurting them like you have me." Quinn saw his dad grab Puck's jacket as he tried to explain but Puck jerked away, pointing for him to leave while shouting.

"Leave, just go and get out of here. I tried to have you in my life but I can't. You're not my dad, never have been, never will." His father stood by the front door a little longer, finally walking away but stopping to say something to Puck.

"Well I don't love you." His father's head hung as he walked towards his own truck and climbed in, revving it up and pulling off. Quinn watched as Puck turned his back to her, leaning against the porch railing while running his hands over his scalp. She unbuckled herself and turned in her seat, Imogen sleeping peacefully in her car seat. She opened her door and got out, closing it gently before walking towards Puck. She didn't know what to say so she lightly rested her hand on his back, rubbing it up and down softly as she apologized.

"Its fine," she heard him mumbled while shaking his head, "I'm fine." He turned and tried to walk past her but Quinn slid in front of him, resting her hands on his chest and whispering.

"Really," she said as she avoided his eyes, "I am sorry." Puck rested his forehead against hers and she pulled him into a hug, knowing it would take awhile for him to be able to move on from this.

"Enough of this," he said as he forced on a smile, "I'm getting the baby and we're going inside. I have my own family to take care of."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Imogen had been home, Quinn and Puck's lives turning upside down completely. They had both stayed home from school, Quinn still recuperating while Puck took care of Imogen with the help of his mom. The two teens had quickly learned that they would be parting with sleep for the next few years, Imogen crying out at all hours of the night to feed or be changed. While it was rough and they were tired, both agreed they wouldn't have had it any other way.

The news of Puck's father also gave them piece of mind, as his father had confessed to being the one at the drug bust. He had gone in and told the police everything, from borrowing Puck's cell and truck to who was involved and where it had happened. He had even turned in pills he had, hoping to prove that Puck was innocent and set his son free. They had gotten the call a few days after their blowout, Puck's lawyer letting him know he wouldn't be bothered again and that his dad was in prison awaiting his trial. While Quinn and his family had been happy with the news Quinn could tell Puck was bothered, still a little gloomy after everything but not letting any of it interfere with his new baby girl.

Puck was laying beside Quinn when he heard a small sob coming from the other side of the room, sitting up to see a tiny pair of bright pink booties kicking in the air. He rubbed the sleep from his eye as he smiled, sliding off the covers and making his way to her basinet.

"Hey little girl, what are you doing?" he asked as he tugged on her foot, the baby no longer crying as she stared at Puck.

"You can't be hungry, there's no way," he said as he gently slid her onesie over, "So obviously you have something waiting for me, right?" Puck checked her diaper but found nothing, furrowing his brow as the baby cooed.

"Are you playing games with me? Huh?" he leaned down and gently picked the baby up, nestling her in his chest as he walked to the rocking chair, "You just can't stand to be away from this beautiful face right? I know baby girl, I understand completely." He rocked her back and forth while humming, looking down as she wiggled around in his arms.

"I like this," he whispered to her, stroking her cheek as she gurgled, "I like you wanting to spend time with me, even when you're not using me to feed you or change you. It makes daddy feel special." He ran his finger over her small nose, laughing as she sighed.

"You know how much I love you right? And how I'm never gonna let anything bad happen to you. I promise sweetie, I'll always be right here for you, right here," he said as he tugged on her pinky, the infant already having her parents wrapped around it. He brought her up to his lips and kissed her softly, resuming his humming while closing his own eyes. Puck had dozed for a moment when he heard his bedroom door open, his eyes fluttering open at the sight of his mom.

"Hey mom, everything's fine," he reassured, giving her a small wave before turning back to Imogen.

"Noah," his mother's voice called to him in the dark, cracking a bit as she walked towards him.

"Mom?" he asked when he realized how shaky it was, looking up to see her tear stained face in the moonlight, "Mom what's wrong?" He heard a small sob and felt her hand rest on his shoulder, Puck's concern growing immensely as she kneeled beside him.

"Its your dad…he's-Noah your father died."


	13. Chapter 13

First, I apologize for taking so long to update! I never intended for it to take that long to get this out, so thank you for everyone who hung on! Second, the reviews continue to amaze me so thank you again for everyone who keeps leaving them! Anways, here's one of the last updates on this story, as its coming to a close in in about one to two chapters :(, but I hope you enjoy! Keep reading and reviewing, thanks again!

* * *

Quinn's eyes fluttered open slowly as the sound of thunder echoed outside, rain tapping against the window for the third day in a row. She'd been awoken by the feel of thudding in her back, rolling over to see Imogen smiling and cooing at the sight of her mother.

"Hey doll," Quinn whispered as she kissed the baby's forehead, taking her little hand in hers and playing with her, "Did you sleep good?" The baby just gurgled as she sucked on her fingers, Quinn noticing Puck's side of the bed was yet again empty.

It had been almost a week since the passing of Puck's dad, his father actually having been honest about his illness and losing his battle with colon cancer. Puck remained silent throughout all of it, not having spoken or done much in the past few days besides helping out with Imogen. Quinn had tried once or twice to talk with him and let him know she was there, Puck only nodding in response. He didn't sleep and he didn't eat, merely going through the actions of living but no part of him there whatsoever. She knew he felt guilt ridden about the last words he said to his father but he hid it, Quinn positive he had yet to even shed a tear.

She realized as she sat up that it was the morning of his funeral, something she hoped she wouldn't have to attend. She would be there in a second if Puck wanted her too, but she felt like a hypocrite going to pay her respects to a man she had so little for.

She picked up the baby while softly talking to her, kissing her lightly while playing with her. Quinn had just gotten her to smile when the door to the bedroom opened, Puck walking in slowly. He looked solemn as he raised his eyebrows in her direction, the gesture his sluggish new way of telling her hello. She watched as he made his way to his closet and began pulling out his suit and shoes, her stomach twisting a bit in guilt.

"Puck," she said cautiously while raising up a bit, "If you need me to go-or if you just want company-" He merely shook his head in response, throwing off his blue jeans clumsily while grabbing the slacks. Quinn softly laid the baby back down and snuggled her in with pillows, kissing her forehead before crawling towards Puck. She slid her knees underneath her and rested in front of him, reaching out and pulling his hand into hers.

"Puck," she said softly as she stared up at him, "I-I know that I don't understand what you're going through, but you have to talk to me." Puck avoided her eyes as he fidgeted with the tie in his hands, Quinn tugging him closer to get his attention.

"I'm here for you and you know that but you have to tell me how you feel, anything to just help me understand-"

"And what happened the last time you got me to open up?" he snapped angrily, "All your bull shit about letting my dad back in and look what happened!" Quinn was startled as she pulled away, frightened by his tone and hurt by his words. She knew that deep down he was just grieving but his comment had stung, Quinn's eyes welling up as she turned.

"I guess I deserve that," she said softly, feeling an odd pang of guilt.

"No, damn it, no you don't," Puck groaned as he reached for her, his chest aching as he saw her falling apart, "I'm just-I'm just going through…I didn't mean to take it out on you." Quinn nodded as he slumped down beside her, sighing while twisting the tie in his hands.

"I just can't believe he's gone," Puck mumbled while staring off, "My dad is dead and the last thing I told him was that I didn't love him."

"Puck you were angry," Quinn tried to reason, "And in that moment you had every right to say those things! Look at what happened, look at what he did-"

"Yeah, I know," Puck agreed while shifting his focus to Quinn, "Everything you're saying is right, which is why I feel so fucking torn." He sighed as he fumbled with his mouth, starting different sentences but unable to express how he felt.

"I meant what I said to him that day, every word of it. He had used and betrayed me, and almost drug me down with him. I had every right to be angry and let him know how I felt, but being right doesn't make the pain go away." She could see he was slowly beginning to open up to her just as he had done when his dad was entering the picture, Quinn now hoping Puck would do the same as his dad left it.

"Puck I understand you feel guilty-"

"Guilty? Guilty?" Puck asked as his voice grew louder, "Guilty doesn't begin to cover it. Im-I'm I don't even know alright? I wanna hate the son of a bitch for treating me that way and I wanna feel proud of myself for sticking up for my family, but then when I do I feel like an asshole because I shouldn't feel that way about the man. He's still my dad for Christ's sakes…he-I mean he was my dad." Quinn swore she saw his eyes glistening, Puck shoving his hand across his face and turning away.

"I can't do this today," he said frustrated, "I have to go, I have a speech to give."

"What?" Quinn asked in confusion, standing beside him as he fought with his tie.

"I have to-god damn it-get in front of a group of people I don't know," he bit out while looping the fabric into knots, "and say a bunch of pretty things about a man I didn't know." He jerked the tie off and slammed it on the dresser, Puck slowly losing control a little more and more.

"Puck," Quinn said tenderly as she grabbed the tie, "please listen to me for a second." She slid the garment around his neck and slowly began to fasten it, her voice remaining calm as she soothed him.

"I can't even begin to comprehend what you're going through. You're dealing with so many emotions and feelings that you can't even make heads or tails of it yourself , and right now you don't have. All you need to do is concentrate on grieving, on letting all that anger and sadness you have out. You can't keep it in here or you'll explode you hear me? So please, please talk to me or your mom, anyone, but don't hurt yourself anymore. You're at war with yourself and either way you lose." She folded the collar of his shirt down and pressed it softly, continuing to rub Puck's chest in order to slow his breathing.

" Now as far as your speech goes, no one expects you to get up there and gush about your dad. That would be a lie and you and everyone else would know it. All you have to do is get up there and tell the truth about who he was, the good and the bad and everything in between." Puck's face had finally flushed back to its normal color, his jaw no longer clenched and his fists unwound.

"Quinn will you come with me?" he asked quietly, reminding her of a small child as he mumbled. He looked so vulnerable and open, Quinn nodding immediately as she hugged him.

"Of course, of course I will," she answered in his ear, holding onto him tightly as if he would break when she let go. Quinn knew he didn't want to be pitied or felt sorry for, so she quickly turned to grab her cell and ask Mercedes to baby-sit.

"I'll change really quick and I'll meet you downstairs ok?" she called, Puck stepping back from the door to peck her cheek.

"Thank you," he murmured against her skin, turning again and heading downstairs. While Quinn hadn't wanted any part of this funeral she forced herself to suck it up and go, knowing for Puck she'd do anything.

* * *

Puck and Quinn pulled up to the cemetery, his mom and Charlie following behind. They all got out and headed to the gravesite, all four linking hands as they walked. The ground was still wet from the rain and Quinn could hear the thunder roll, the weather mimcking their current state of being. The foursome continued to slide through the slippery grass until they reach the site, Quinn noticing Puck eyeing the caskett hard. The crowd was small but nice, people instantly shaking Puck and his mom's hands when the arrived. Most of the people appeared to be past co-workers or old high school friends, neither of the two knowing them but nodding along politely.

The preacher finally gathered everyone together and people began filing into the plastic seats, Quinn never letting go of Puck's hand the entire time. They bowed their heads in prayer and the preacher said a few words about healing and moving on, finally calling on Puck for the final words. He gripped Quinn's hand tightly as he stood, glancing at her before walking in front of the casket. He took a moment before finding the right words, staring blankly at the ground before speaking lowly.

"My dad well, my dad was a lot of things," Puck said as he sighed, a few of the men in the row behind Quinn chuckling along in agreement, "And whether any of those things are good or bad, no matter what he'll always be my dad." Puck paused and Quinn saw him shake his head, knowing he was fighting back tears but continuing on.

"I remember being little and having my dad baby-sit," Puck said as he grinned a little, "See he always drove night shifts and mom worked the days, so instead of paying for pre-school I got daddy day care when he was home. We would sleep in really late and then eat Captain Crunch from the huge punch bowl, using mom's wooden spoons and making a total mess, but it didn't matter he would tell me, "Cause we're men." Quinn smiled a little as he spoke, never in her life having heard about his childhood like this.

"So there's this one day where he had just gotten back from a long drive and he was exhausted, basically threatening my life if I breathed too loudly. Well I decide to entertain myself, so I put on his old John Wayne movies and start shooting things with my bb gun. I'm taking out picture frames and mom's whatnots here and there, making the Duke proud until I hit a lamp. It busted right on the spot and shattered everywhere, the noise sounding like I had just busted every window in the house." Quinn could see Puck's mom in tears as she smiled, probably never even had heard his story until now.

"Well right then I knew, my ass was owned. I'm either getting beat for waking my dad up or beat for ruining my mom's lamp. I figured I could sweep it under the couch, no big deal, until I hear the bedroom door open and see my dad. His eyes were bloodshot and the bags under his eyes touched the ground, and he just had this look like, "It's over." So I'm standing there shaking in my cowboy boots and my sheriff badge, waiting for him to get the belt when he leans down and glares at me. I start apologizing and he jerks me towards him, grabbing my bb gun and saying, "Sorry don't get it done, Dude." He grins and starts chasing me around the living room, damaging just as much furniture as I did. Needless to say, we didn't tell mom about the lamps or ornaments." Puck was now wearing a grin as he spoke, Quinn in tears as she saw one hanging onto his eyelashes.

"Anyway, that day is how I remember my dad, despite everything. I think that's how he'd like me to remember him as, because I think that's who he wanted to be." Puck lingered for a moment as he looked at the casket, silently saying his last good bye before returning to his seat. Quinn placed her hand back into his and rested on his shoulder, the preacher offering a final prayer before dismissing them. The four of them sat as everyone else left, His mom and Charlie making one last visit to the casket while Quinn whispered to Puck.

"You're speech was incredible," she said as she kissed his cheek, "Really, you did him well."

"Yeah," Puck said as he stared into space, Quinn wishing she could crawl inside his mind. His mom and Charlie returned, informing the two they would be waiting back at the house and leaving them alone. Quinn was prepared to sit with Puck for as long as he needed despite the sprinkles of rain falling on her shoulder, surprised when he asked her to give him a moment.

"Sure," she said as she stood, pecking his forehead before leaving, "Take as long as you need." She turned and left as he stood up, walking towards the casket and watching as they prepared to lay him in the ground.

Despite all the pain and drama Puck had been through with his dad he felt an ache in his chest for where the man should be, still grasping with the way things had ended. Puck knew that eventually over time he would somehow find the closure he needed, finally able to accept his actions and his fathers death. Until that moment came though Puck knelt down and let the tears roll down his face, not in anger or guilt, blending in with the rain that poured down as he finally grieved for the loss of his father.


	14. Chapter 14

Final chapter, very sad, but I have loved writing this story and I've appreciate all the feedback from you all! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Puck be careful or you'll drop her!"

Quinn scolded her boyfriend as she walked into their bedroom, horrified and humored by the sight in front of her all at once. Puck lay on his back in their bed, legs stuck straight in the air with Imogen resting on his feet. He was swaying the baby left and right gently, making her coo and gurgle as he imitated an airplane crashing while holding her tiny hands.

"She's fine, look at her laugh," he smiled, lowering the baby down and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"She's two months old, I'd like her to make it to three," Quinn said as she joined them on the bed, taking the baby from Puck and cuddling her.

"This is why she likes me more," he said casually as he leaned back against the headboard, "because I'm funnier."

"You're not funnier, and she doesn't like you more!" Quinn said defensively as she nestled the baby into her chest, "She obviously loves me more, you just can't seem to accept that."

"Uh, who did she laugh at first? That's right, this guy," Puck said smugly as he pointed to himself.

"Oh yeah? Well who gets her to stop crying when she's upset? That would be me," Quinn played back while sticking her tongue out.

"Please, everyone knows laughter is the best medicine, it's a scientific fact."

"No it isn't!"

"Jealousy isn't pretty Quinn."

"And neither are you!" He nudged her with his foot as she laughed in his face, shuffling around to sit beside him on the bed.

"How ya feeling?" she asked cautiously, avoiding his eyes while kissing Imogen's forehead.

"Fine," he answered softly, closing his eyes and resting his head back, "Just exhausted."

"I hear ya," Quinn murmured, leaning into his arm and relaxing against his chest.

It had been a month since the funeral, Puck still struggling to put the past to rest. He was better than before, talking and eating and finally getting around to smiling every once and awhile, but there were moments when Quinn could see the sadness in his eyes. Sometimes the moments would be random, him staring off as they drove or when he would lay down beside her at night, others happening when something like a sports game or song on the radio would trigger a memory. She could see the struggle he had inside himself, straining against the tears that glinted in his eyes for the father he loved while his lips would twitch in anger at the man who had betrayed him. It was painful to watch him at war with himself, Quinn wondering whether Noah or Puck would ever win.

"You know I was thinking we could go to the park or something later," Quinn said to shift the focus, "Finally take Imogen and get her out of the house, just something different."

"Yeah, yeah, that'd be fun," he nodded as he rested his chin on her forehead. They continued to rest in comfortable silence, Quinn almost nodding off until the sound of the doorbell startled them. She felt Puck move and she sat up, her stomach turning into knots out of habit.

"I'll get it," Puck said as he scooted off the bed, sighing as he opened the door and headed downstairs. Quinn gently laid the baby on the bed before she turned to look out the window, never knowing who to expect anymore on the doorstep. While she couldn't see anyone she did see a cop car, her stomach lurching as her mind raced. She took the baby and placed her in her basinet, leaving the door open as she crept towards the stairs. After months of eavesdropping she had finally mastered her skills, knowing to avoid the sixth step and not to lean against the railing as she made her way down.

She could hear muffled voices from the door as she listened intently, trying to distinguish words and phrases from the barely audible sounds. The scuffling of feet made her move, Quinn darting up the stairs as the door closed quickly. She had made it up to the top of the stairs and was in the midst of pretending she was just coming down when she realized Puck had yet to move. The sounds of his thudding footsteps didn't echo and his shadow wasn't cast on the wall, Quinn wondering if he had gone outside with the officer.

She decided to suck it up and look, quietly peering her head around the corner while holding her breath. Her eyes made it past the wooden frame of the door and instantly met the sight of Puck's back. He wasn't moving or anything, simply standing in front of the front door with his arms in front of him. Quinn debated speaking up and leaving him alone, but her curiosity and his lack of conversational skills prompted her to speak up.

"Puck," she called out lowly, stepping off the final stairs and walking towards him, "Puck, is everything alright?" He still remained in place as she walked towards him, Quinn's mind frantically searching for what other kind of news he could have received.

"Puck," she made her way in front of him to find his face expressionless, his head turned down as he stared. Quinn followed his gaze to see his hands closed, inside of them an old beige envelope.

"Puck-"

"It's a letter," he whispered, his thumbs tracing over the front as he continued to stare, "It's-it's a letter from my dad." Quinn's eyes widened as she turned her head, now able to see "Noah" in chicken scratch on the front.

"How-"

"They found it in his cell," he continued, his eyes never breaking from the envelope as he spoke, "After they gathered all his things up, they found it in his pillow…" his voice got small as he trailed off, Quinn unsure of what to do as Puck rubbed his thumbs over the envelope. She could only imagine the tug of war he was doing right now, caught between opening and leaving the letter alone.

There was the one side where he could open it to find every answer he had spent seventeen years searching for, the side where Puck would cry and laugh and cry again at the last words of his father. Where his father would apologize and write all the encouraging and loving things Puck had needed all along, only the words that his dad could say and then he'd finally smile and be free. There was also the side where his father could lash out at Puck for turning his back on him, angry with his son for shutting him out and breaking Puck's heart even more than he already had. The side where Puck's final memory of his dad would lay in a letter of hateful words that couldn't be taken back, leaving Puck forever scarred by the person he had needed most.

"What-what should I do?" he asked as he finally broke his gaze, the look he gave her almost childlike and giving Quinn a small glimpse of how vulnerable he really was.

"Honestly," Quinn said softly as she rubbed his hands, "I'd-I'd read it." Puck looked at her and then back at the letter, his urge to break the flap strong but his fear of what was underneath it stronger.

"I just-"

"I know," Quinn said as she touched his face, "I know that you're scared of what it says, but good or bad Puck you have to read it. You have to know what it says or it will eat you up for the rest of your life." Puck nodded as he fumbled with the flap, going back and forth between sliding it up and down.

"I'll go-"

"Stay," he said quickly, his grip on her hand tightening, "I want you to…I need you to." Quinn nodded as she watched him turn around, the sound of the envelope breaking open cutting through their silence. She could see his arms moving as he removed the letter, the paper rustling open as Puck read what his father wrote.

_Noah,_

_If this letter finds you then I'm gone, as I'd hoped to tell you these things face to face one day. Since that doesn't seem to be an option I've filled this paper with the things I wanted to tell you, the things you might not want to hear but I hope you will._

_I want you to know how sorry I am, for everything. For leaving you and hurting you, for making you grow up too fast and feel not good enough, for using you and lying, and for all the things I'd done that I can't even imagine. I mean it when I say it, though you probably don't believe me and you have the no right to, that I am sorry Noah, from down deep in my heart. All I ever wanted to give you was a good life, and in order for that to happen I couldn't be a part of it. I know you don't understand when I say that now, but one day when you look at your little girl you will._

_I want you to know that I wasn't always sick, I wasn't always a bad guy and always doing bad things. I used to be good, I used to be together, but somewhere along my walk I tripped and unlike you I wasn't strong enough to get back up. I'm not giving you excuses here son, I know I don't have not one, but I want you to know I tried to be good. I wanted to be better and I wanted to be your daddy, but I realized that I was the one who wasn't good enough. I was selfish and I was twisted, and back then my priorities were out of line, but there wasn't a day where my heart didn't find you and your sister._

_I want you to know that I didn't come back to hurt you, and I didn't come back to use you, what I came back for was to help you. After you realize you have no future to live for you start looking at the past, analyzing what you did do in comparison to the things you won't ever do, and when I looked back I was proud. Not proud of the drugs and the pain, or the fact that I left and hurt my family, but proud for the fact that I gave you and your sister a chance. A chance for something normal, a chance for something good, a chance to have the life I would never be able to give you. So when I came back I wanted to help you see the truth, see that you didn't need me and that you were a stronger and better man without me. I wanted you to realize that you made it on your on, and that all the good you have and good you've done is solely because of you and your strength. You are a man Noah, one filled with courage and honesty, and I would give anything to be half of the man you are._

_I want you to know that I never meant for things to end between us like they did, the thought of you in trouble for my mess making me sick to my stomach. I lived my last few weeks loudly and recklessly, not realizing that you would still go on even when I'm not. I never planned to get you in trouble, I never planned to drag you into it, everything that happened honestly and truly happening because of my own stupid and selfish needs. I never meant to turn you against the ones you love either, I guess I just got a bit jealous of how lucky they are to have you in their life. I hope things between you and your mom and Quinn weren't ruined, because those two women love you more than life itself and you're just as lucky to have them as they are you. The things you said to me that day after it was all over were nothing but words of honesty and truth, and I hope you know that I understood._

_But despite all these things I'd like for you to know, here's the few that matter. I need you to know that you and your sister are my everything, and the last few weeks we spent together filled the ache in my chest. That I've never wanted anything but the best for you. That I never meant to hurt you. That I respect you and admire you. That I'm the proudest and luckiest man to call you my son. That I love you._

_I hope you go on now and forget me in the past, let me fade with this letter and the flowers on my grave. Forget this pain and this heartache, and all the things we should have said and never did. Move on and raise your baby and be to her the dad you always wanted. Be to her the dad you always needed, the man you made yourself. Love her with everything, just like I've loved you, and never ever let her go._

_I love you Noah._

It took Puck a moment to gather himself as he stood there, tears rolling down his cheeks and onto the paper as he stared at the last words from his dad. He knew Quinn could hear but he didn't care anymore, turning to face her as she stepped forward.

"I finally have it," he said as his voice cracked, having waited for years to have those words from his father, the words that would answer his questions and help him understand why it had all happened.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Closure."

* * *

"Puck."

"On it." Imogen's cry rang throughout their room as Quinn nudged Puck, it now his turn to wake up and take his baby shift. He wiped his eyes sleepily as he headed for the crib, leaning over the side as she screamed.

"Hey," he whispered as he tugged on her foot, "What's the problem huh? What's all the fuss for?" The baby simply grinned as she grabbed her feet, the third night in a row she had been playing games with her dad. She wasn't hungry and she didn't need a diaper, simply wanting to be held by her daddy as he sang.

"Fine, one more time but your mama's gonna start catching on," he said softly as he picked her up, heading to the rocking chair and sitting down. He began to lowly hum as she wiggled in his arms, Puck smiling as her eyelids fluttered heavily. He watched her and smiled happily, no longer panged with guilt or twinges of sadness. His mind was cleared and his chest no longer ached, his feelings of anger and resentment instead replaced by a calmness. He continued to rock her back and forth while he sang, looking between his little girl and Quinn and feeling for the first time in his life what it was like to truly know peace.


End file.
